un hombre en cuerpo de mujer
by Sw3eT PrInC3Ss
Summary: que pasaria si un dia despiertas y te das cuenta que no estas en tu cuerpo? imaginense lo que sasuke haria xD, esta muy bueno... leanlo y dejen un reviews posiblemente sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Olaps!!**

**Aki io. Otra vez, preferí arreglar el fic para evitarme problemas, asi que lo que ya lo leyeron, mejor lean el segundo capítulo, ya que en este no hice muchas modificaciones, solo los arreglos necesarios, pero los diálogos son los mismos… y no se preocupen… no hay problema con las críticas "contractivas", estoy pasando por mi fase "comprensiva", por lo que acepto todo.**

**Primero, naruto no me pertenece, solo este ridículo fic.**

**Otra cosa, LOLA, le pertenece estricta y totalmente a canal 13, este fic solo tiene un parecido en la trama, pero nada más.**

**Ahora sep, comencemos cn el fic…**

Capitulo 1: "el comienzo, un cambio"

En una de esas comunes y corrientes tardes, algo asi como a las cinco o seis PM. En konoha, en donde "casualmente" nunca llueve, se ve a una pelirosa discutiendo, o mejor dicho convenciendo a un… bueno, conocido, ya que para amigo no alcanza…

-vamos Sasuke, que te cuesta-

-¡¡ya te dije que no!!- le responde el Uchiha "un poco" cansado y con cara de odio hacia la chica.

-¡¡eres un aguafiestas, baka!!- interrumpe cierto chico cara de zorro adicto al ramen.

-tu cállate Naruto!! Ya dije que no, y punto- le responde Sasuke, ya totalmente cabreado dándole fin al asunto.

-mm, está bien… no importa, vamos Naruto- le dice la chica con cara de auto convencimiento al rubio.

-¿¿hablas enserio Sakura-chan??-

-claro… ¿Por qué crees que te estaría bromeando?-

-pues, no importa Sakura-chan, acepto ir a comer conmigo- le responde Naruto a Sakura mientras la tira del brazo hacia el puesto de ramen.

-que latosos, yo me voy a mi casa- susurra el Uchiha, aunque un poco fuerte con la intención de que los aludidos lo escuchen.

-adiós Sasuke- le responde Sakura mostrando la menos preocupación posible hacia el Uchiha por rechazar la invitación, a la vez que es jalada por un insistente y hambriento Naruto.

-sii, como si me importara mucho– cierra la conversación el pelinegro mientras se aparta del grupo con cara de desprecio.

Y después de la gran conversación, Sakura, jalada por Naruto quien corría como si nunca en su vida hubiese comido, se dirigen hacia el puesto de ramen, mientras que el Uchiha solo se dirige a su casa a hacer quizás que cosas.

-¿¿te ocurre algo Sakura-chan??- le pregunta Naruto con un semblante preocupado por el estado de su amiga.

-¿a mí? no, no es nada…- le responde la chica apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano y apoyando el codo en la mesa.

-aahhhh…- el chico se convence con la respuesta de Sakura y sigue comiendo su quinto plato de ramen.

-lo que ocurre es… ¿Por qué Sasuke tiene que ser así?- sigue tocando el tema la chica, ya que, al parecer, no se aguanta las ganas de tener que contarle sus problemas a su único apoyo que tiene en ese momento.

-¿así como, Sakura-chan?- pregunta un intrigado Naruto, quien no entiende la idea de lo que quiere expresar su amiga.

-pues, asi… siempre se cree superior y bueno… creo que ya no puedo soportarlo- se lamenta la chica con una expresión muy triste en el rostro.

-¿te refieres a lo que dijo esta mañana? Tú sabes que ese idiota es asi, no tienes que tomarlo en cuenta, siempre quiere llamar la atención- le responde Naruto, tratando de subirle el animo a la chica.

-ja, tienes razon… aun asi…- le responde la chica mientras por su cabeza pasaban una serie de recuerdos.

_Flash back…_

_- ¡¡auch!! ¡¡Eres un bruto Sasuke!!-_ _le decía_ _la chica mientras se encontraba tirada en el suelo._

_-y tu una exagerada… ¿porque siempre las mujeres tienen que ser tan?… ah no importa- le respondía Sasuke con cara de rabia y repugnancia a la vez mientras la veía ahí, tirada en el suelo, tratando de levantarse._

_-¡¡eres un idiota, no tenías por que golpearla tan fuerte!!- criticaba Naruto mientras se acercaba hacia la escena para a la vez, ayudar a Sakura a levantarse._

_- se supone que estamos entrenando, ¡¡no es mi culpa que ella sea tan débil!!- se defendía Sasuke hacia las acusaciones de Naruto mientras seguía viendo la escena, manteniéndose al margen mientras el rubio ayudaba a Sakura._

_-¡¡ yo no soy débil!!- criticaba Sakura, rechazando la ayuda de parte de Naruto._

_-vamos, mírate… ahí tirada en el suelo… sabia que las mujeres eran inútiles… ¡¡pero tu te pasas!!- gritaba el Uchiha mientras se alejaba un poco. _

…_Fin flash back_

-es un idiota- decía Sakura, mientras los recuerdos se borraban de su mente.

-¡¡asi se dice Sakura!! ¿Te vas a comer eso?- le pregunta el rubio apuntándole el plato de ramen que tenia la chica en frente, al cual ni siquiera había tocado.

-jajajaja, adelante Naruto, ya se me quito el hambre… de hecho, se me hizo tarde, debo ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama- le dice la chica mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-¡¿¿y que quiere la vieja ahora??!- le preguntaba Naruto buscándole conversación a la chica para evitar que se fuera y lo dejara pagando la cuenta de la gran cantidad de ramen que había consumido.

-no lo se… y no le digas vieja, eres un maleducado- le reprochaba la chica.

-¡¡yo solo digo la verdad!!-

-como sea… adiós Naruto, nos vemos luego y no hagas tantas estupideces- le dice la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-solo las necesarias… adiós Sakura-chan- le responde el aludido, gritando para que la chica lo escuchase.

…………………………

-¡¡¡no me importa lo que digan, yo quiero que se haga lo que yo digo aquí y ahora!!!- le gritaba Tsunade a un anbu, el cual en ese momento solo pensaba que en mal momento se le ocurrió ir a hablar con la Hokage.

TOC, TOC, TOC…

-¡¡y ahora ve a abrir la puerta y retírate!!- le grita la Hokage al anbu.

-s-si… como usted diga –responde el anbu mientras abre la puerta y sale corriendo lo más rápido que los pies le aguantaron.

-¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Que bueno que estas aquí!!- dice Tsunade, cambiando de la cara de ogro que tenia a la sonrisa mas grande y feliz que pudo encontrar.

-usted me mando a llamar- le responde la chica con cara de cansancio y dando a notar las pocas ganas que tenia de encontrarse en ese lugar.

-si, asi es… lo que ocurre es que…-

-¡¡que rabia!! ¡¡Porque lo hombres tienen que ser asi!!!- dice de pronto la chica interrumpiendo a la vieja, ejem, perdón… a la Hokage.

-emmm, gracias por interrumpirme Sakura, pero parece que por lo visto tu problema es mas importante que el mío- le responde sarcásticamente resaltando la expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-lo siento, prosiga- se disculpa su alumna.

-bueno, como iba diciendo…- le responde Tsunade, retomando la palabra.

-¡¡¡uuuhhh!!! ¡¡¡¡LO ODIOOO!!!! Es un idiota, no se que se cree diciendo que soy una inútil y débil… no se porque tiene esa maldita manía de creerse superior a todas las mujeres del mundo… COMO DESEARIA QUE EL FUESE UNA MUJER AUNQUE SEA POR UN SOLO DIA- interrumpe otra vez la chica, totalmente desesperada.

-¿problemas con sasuke otra vez?- le pregunta comprensiblemente la Hokage, como si la situación fuese algo de todos los días.

¡¡Es un idiota!! Esta mañana me dijo que todas las mujeres éramos unas inútiles y débiles- termina explicándole la chica, mientras se paseaba por la oficina dándole ligeros golpes a las paredes-

-¿¿él dijo eso??-

-asi es… esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso… ya no lo aguanto… no puedo creer que antes estaba enamorada de el… ¡¡¡LO ODIO!!!- continúa contando la chica mientras, esta vez, golpe la mesa violentamente.

-mira Sakura… si tanto problema te haces espera a que sea de noche y le pides a la primera estrella que aparezca en el cielo que desearías que Sasuke fuese una mujer. Jajajaja- le aconseja la Hokage mientras no paraba de reír.

-¡¡¡tiene razón!!! Gracias Tsunade-sama, eso es lo que haré, adiós– y asi, Sakura sale corriendo de la oficina, dejando a una tonita Hokage-

-yo solo bromeaba… además no te dije lo que era mas importante. No puedo creerlo, la llamo para hablar con ella y termina contándome sus problemas con Sasuke… siempre es lo mismo.- dice la Hokage hablando sola, o mejor dicho gritando, mientras mantenía las esperanzas de que Sakura estuviese cerca de la puerta escuchando lo que le decía su maestra.

………………………………

Y esa tarde, al oscurecerse…

-¡¡ahí está la primera estrella!! _Veamos si esto funciona… deseo con todo mi corazón que Sasuke Uchiha sepa lo que se siente ser inferior a los demás, lo que es ser débil… que sienta lo que yo siento _–despues de cinco minutos- _vaya, parece que Tsunade solo bromeaba con lo de la estrella… bueno, no importa… me iré a dormir- _pensaba la chica mientras se dirigía hacia su cama dispuesta a dormir, sintiéndose engañada por su maestra por la "gran broma", según la chica, que esta le había hecho en la tarde.

………………………………

Y al otro día…

-creo que esta vez Sasuke se retraso un poco…- decía kakashi, quien recién venia llegando.

-casi no me lo creo, ese imbécil nunca falta a los entrenamientos.- le respondía Naruto exaltado, moviendo los brazos como loco.

-es un idiota… ¡¡¡LO ODIOO!!!- se repetía Sakura una y otra vez mientras golpeaba la baranda del puente en donde se encontraban.

-otra vez esta histérica. ¿Qué le hizo Sasuke esta vez?- se dirigía Kakashi hacia Naruto susurrándole, mientras veía los extraños comportamientos de Sakura.

-está asi desde ayer en la mañana- le respondía el chico con cara de susto, agradeciendo por no ser la baranda del puente en ese momento.

-¿por lo que le dijo Sasuke en el entrenamiento?-

-si, claro… ¿Por qué otro motivo se iba a estar comportando como histérica si no fuera por Sasuke?- le respondía el chico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-te oí claramente Naruto- le decía Sakura, que en ese momento, mas que un persona, se parecía a la niña de "el exorcista", girando la cabeza a 360° y con cara de zombi con ganas de matar a alguien.

………………………………

Y por mientras, en la casa de cierto Uchiha…

-¡¡demonios!! Me _atrase, hoy teníamos entrenamiento, creo que me quede dormido…_ ahhhh, me siento taan bien y ligero. _Esperen un momento._ _No puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso… mejor voy al baño_- pensaba el chico mientras que se sentía ligeramente distinto.

En cuanto entró al baño se lavo los dientes, aun entre dormido, y luego, como típica persona que es… tenia que hacer sus "necesidades", pero al bajarse el pantalón, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, o mejor dicho, que le faltaba algo…

-debo estar soñando aun… pero… ¿¿donde está??… esto ya me está dando miedo…- se cuestionaba el chico mientras buscaba cierto "objeto" dentro de su pantalón.

Corriendo se acercó al espejo y se miró en él, pero lo que encontró fue otra cosa…

-¡¡¡¡mi cara!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

………………………………

-¡¡ Ya es tarde, hay que entrenar!!- decía Sakura mientras se sacudía las manos por el gran golpe que le había dado a Naruto.

-nunca me imagine a Sakura-chan diciendo eso…- murmuraba el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-creo que se acaba el mundo… NO QUIERO MORIR VIRGEN (:-)-gritaba histérico Kakashi con expresiones indescriptibles nunca antes vistas por el hombre en este universo.

Y despues de estar entrenando toda la mañana sin parar ya que Sakura se sentía "totalmente animada" según ella, Naruto se fue a su casa a descansar despues de la gran paliza que se llevo por andar hablando de más, de Kakashi, no se supo nada despues de que desapareció con un poof! Y Sakura, bueno, ella se dirigía hacia la casa de "su más querido compañero" para saber que era lo que había pasado en realidad, ya que no aceptaba la idea de que "solo no quiso venir a entrenar", que era lo que Kakashi decía.

-_es un idiota, ahora le voy a restregar en la cara todo lo que me dijo ayer por no haber venido al entrenamiento… aunque yo creo que no fue porque me tiene miedo… es obvio… ¡¡soy la mejor!!_–se decía la chica mientras golpeaba la puerta de la casa de Sasuke. Nadie le respondía, volvió a tocar -_parece que no esta… pero se siente ruido…- _se acercó a la ventana y vio a alguien pasar por ahí -¡¡Sasuke!! Ábreme la puerta. Ya se que estas ahí.

Sakura sintió el ruido de la cerradura al abrirse, lentamente se giro la perilla… pero lo que mas le asombro fue que en vez de ser Sasuke quien le abría la puerta era una mujer, una chica… podria decirse que era mas linda que Sakura, tenia el cabello negro azulado, ojos azabaches y solo andaba con una pijama, que por las conclusiones que Sakura pudo sacar, era de Sasuke…

-perdón… ¿tu quien eres? ¿Y QUE HACES EN LA CASA DE SASUKE? ¡¡¡Y CON SU PIJAMA!!!- decía alterada la pelirosa tratando de buscar respuestas a sus infinitas interrogantes.

-¡Shhhh! Baja la voz… Sakura, soy yo… Sasuke.- decía el chico mientras trataba de hacer callar a la histérica de Sakura.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**bueno, bueno… ese fue el "pequeño" arreglo que le hice al fic… sorry si es que moleste a alguien por no seguir las reglas de fanfiction, no sabia que eran tan exigentes respecto a la escritura, y bueno… no soy muy bilingüe que digamos como para adivinar las reglas… y a todos los que me mandaron sus reviews advirtiéndome de esto (y que en realidad fueron hartos), pues, les doy mis gracias, y bueno, espero que lean el arreglo que hice cn el primer capitulo y me dejen un review diciendo que es lo que opinan…**

**La verdad es que todos los fics que he escrito están en el otro formato, pero yap, filo, no los voy a borrar, me dan pena… ahí van a quedar, total… no creo que los sigan leyendo.**

**Y eso, ojalá y sigan leyendo el fic, que se viene weno… y como este era un arreglo, ya esta el segundo capitulo para que lo lean y se apiaden dejando un review, se los voy a agradecer sinceramente :) **

**PD:**** No pises la hierba. Fúmatela xD (no piensen que soy drogadicta… claro que no!!)**

**PD2: ****¿Cómo sabes que un leproso mandó una carta?**

**Porque tiene la lengua pegada en el dorso jajaja, yap, mejor me dejo de contarles chistes, sigan leyendo fics.**

**Se me cuidan**

**Kisses**

**Sw3eT PrInC3Ss®**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Automáticamente, aquí esta el segundo capítulo… léanlo y dejen un review.**

Capitulo 2: "precaución"

-¡Shhhh! Baja la voz… Sakura, soy yo… Sasuke.- decía el chico mientras trataba de hacer callar a la histérica de Sakura.

-¿¿¡¡QUE!!?? Pero… ¿Cómo? Nooo, no puede ser… ya basta niña, deja de jugar y dime quien eres que ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia- gritaba Sakura cada vez mas histérica.

-vamos Sakura, que te digo que soy yo, Sasuke- le decía el chico, cada vez mas aburrido y avergonzado por la situación

-si eres Sasuke, como dices serlo… entonces demuéstramelo- sencillamente Sakura no se conformaba con lo que la "extraña" le decía

-soy yo, Sasuke, al que Orochimaru le puso un sello, el cual se activo cuando peleamos contra los de la aldea del sonido, en los exámenes ¿lo recuerdas? Y yo te pedí que no le dijeras a Naruto lo que había pasado. ¿Ahora si me crees?-

-¿Sasuke? ¿En realidad eres tú?- preguntaba Sakura, totalmente atónita, con grandes ojos y la boca abierta –es que… sencillamente no me lo creo… Y QUE HACES EN UN CUERPO DE MUJER-

-deja de gritar, preferiría que la aldea no se enterara ¿sabes?- le decía el moreno, totalmente cabreado y con cara de pocos amigos (en realidad, no tiene muchos amigos)

-lo siento, es que… es algo casi imposible… ¿Cómo te ocurrió esto?- preguntaba, aun incrédula la pelirosa.

-¡¡¡COMO SI A MI ME GUSTARA MUCHO ESTAR ASI!!! Como voy a saber lo que ocurrió, solo me desperté esta mañana y me di cuenta que este no era mi cuerpo y luego me miro en el espejo y me encuentro con esta sorpresita… COMO CREES QUE ESTOY YO AHORA… ¡¡¡QUE HAGO!!!- gritaba totalmente desesperado el uchiha, y en cuerpo de mujer… si que se veía desesperado el pobre.

-mira, primero que nada calmate, cámbiate de ropa… porque sinceramente asi… pareces cualquier cosa menos una chica decente, luego salimos de aquí, ya que se ve totalmente raro que estemos en la casa de "Sasuke uchiha" sin que él esté presente… y despues seguimos hablando- le decía la chica, tratando de darle soluciones al asunto, o que por lo menos Sasuke se tranquilizara un poco, porque verlo a él nervioso, eso si que daba miedo… mas que eso, daba terror.

Luego de un rato en que Sakura estuvo esperando fuera de la casa del uchiha, lo vio aparecer, vestido igual que todos los días, con esos pantalones cortos y de esa camiseta con un gran cuello y el símbolo del clan uchiha en la espalda.

-¿no tenias otra cosa que ponerte?- preguntaba Sakura, mirando a Sasuke de pies a cabeza.

-claro que no, siempre visto igual si es que no te has dado cuenta- le respondió Sasuke con cara de "es lo que hay no mas", o sea, la misma cara que tiene siempre.

-ahhh, bueno, total… no importa mucho que la gente ande diciendo en la calle que una chica esta usando la ropa de Sasuke Uchiha y se pongan a pensar quizás que cosas, como aquí nadie tiene mente de alcantarilla…- le decía sarcásticamente la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-pues si nos damos prisa no creo que lo noten- le respondió el chico mientras comenzaba a correr, dejando a Sakura detrás suyo.

-¡¡gracias por esperarme!!- otra vez tono sarcástico de parte de Sakura.

…………………………

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura…

-¿ves? despues de todo no fue mucha gente la que se dio cuenta- decía Sasuke, un poco agitado por tratar de correr lo mas rapido que pudo para que nadie lo viese por la calle… despues de todo ¿Cómo reaccionaria la gente al ver a Sakura con una chica desconocida usando la ropa de Sasuke?.

-claro que no, si no fuese por el par de ancianas, los niños que se estaban golpeando, y el grupo de chicas que nos seguía ya que querían golpearte… o mejor dicho, querían golpear a la chica que andaba con la ropa de Sasuke Uchiha… pero además de ello nadie se dio cuenta- le respondía Sakura, totalmente exaltada y desesperada por la poca astucia de su compañero.

-cálmate, no es para tanto-

-mejor entremos, antes de que esas chicas vuelvan- le decía la pelirosa mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

……………………

Ya dentro de la casa de Sakura, o mejor dicho, de su habitación…

-toma, pruébate esto… no puedes andar por la calle vestido como un Uchiha- le dice la chica mientras le extiende un vestido morado con unas flores bancas estampadas en todo el borde del vestido.

-esto es un poco incómodo- le dice Sasuke, totalmente sonrojado.

-pero vamos… ¿¿o me vas a decir ahora que en toda la mañana no has visto tu cuerpo ni siquiera una vez??- le pregunta Sakura con una cara de expectación e incredulidad a la vez.

-CLARO QUE NO. ¿Qué crees acaso que soy? ¿Un depravado que solo le gusta estar viendo mujeres desnudas?- le respondía Sasuke.

-jaja, aunque no me lo creas, me imaginaba cualquier cosa, menos que eras un depravado… por favor ¿Sasuke Uchiha un depravado? Si ni siquiera pareciera que te gustan las mujeres, no me hagas reír- le decía Sakura mientras salía de la habitación, quizás asi Sasuke se sentía mas cómodo con "su cuerpo".

……………………………

Despues de un buen rato esperando, por fin Sasuke se decidió a salir de la habitación, con el vestido puesto, según Sakura, le quedaba perfecto, era como verla a ella con el vestido puesto, claro que con ojos azabaches y cabello oscuro, pero pese a eso, no era mucha la diferencia… de hecho, Sasuke pasaba como un familiar cualquiera de la pelirosa.

-bueno, ahora debemos crear un plan- decía Sakura mientras se paseaba por la sala de estar.

-¿plan? ¿De qué plan me estas hablando?- preguntaba Sasuke, aun sin entender nada.

-pues es obvio, no puedes andarte paseando por konoha como si fueras una recién llegada y decir que Sasuke Uchiha desapareció de la noche a la mañana… debemos idear un plan- le decía la chica con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿y que tienes en mente?-

-bueno, mientras te cambiabas de ropa, se me ocurrieron muchas cosas. Primero, diremos que eres una prima mía que vienes desde muy lejos a visitarme y que te quedaras en mi casa por un tiempo…- le contaba Sakura sus planes al chico cuando este la interrumpe.

-¡¡¡Y ME TENDRE QUE QUEDAR EN TU CASA!!!- gritaba como si lo que le decía Sakura era lo mas terrible del mundo… esperen un momento… creo que para él si es lo mas terrible del mundo

-agradecería que no me interrumpieras- cara de odio por parte de la chica –como decía, serás una prima que se quedara en mi casa, de "Sasuke", pues diremos que anda en una misión, y si Tsunade-sama pregunta por ti, pues en ese caso diremos que andas entrenando. Estarás siempre conmigo, y lo más importante… NO PUEDES PELEAR CON NARUTO, ojalá y ni le dirijas la palabra, nada de malas palabras ni estar peleando o gritando como asesino desaforado…-

-OYE, ¿a quien le dices asesino desaforado?- se defiende el Uchiha.

-bueno, esperando que todo haya quedado claro… solo nos falta una cosa… tu nombre-

-el maldito nombre…pues… ¿podria llamarme Sasuko?- le sugiere Sasuke.

-pues créeme… eso es lo mas idiota que has dicho en toda tu vida. Tiene que ser algo totalmente contrario a ti, para que asi todo el mundo se lo crea y nadie sospeche sobre lo que esta pasando… que tal… ¿Amai?-

-¿Amai? Claro que no… eso si que no-

-¿pero que tiene de malo? Amai significa "dulce"… y ya te dije que debía ser un nombre totalmente opuesto a tu personalidad- le decía la chica tratando de convencerlo.

-aun así… no lo acepto- dice el pelinegro con cara de poca satisfacción. – porque no mejor…

¿Tatsumaki? Es muy original, ¿o Mitsuki? También es una buena posibilidad o…- la pelirosa le corta la inspiración al genio Uchiha.

-¡¡YA BASTA!! Esta bien… tu elegirás el nombre, me da lo mismo, PERO YA PARA- le grita totalmente desesperada y con cara de loca la Haruno.

-hmp-

-otra cosa, ya no podrás decir "hmp"- le criticó Sakura.

-¿y eso por qué si se puede saber?-

-porque solo hay UNA persona tan "expresiva" en el mundo, y es obvio que esa eres tú, Sasuke Uchiha… nadie más en el mundo dice eso, y no queremos que nadie sepa nuestro secreto-

-porque de todos a los que conozco tuve que contarle mi "problema" a Sakura- susurra el Uchiha

-pues de todos yo soy la mas confiable- le responde Sakura, quien escucho lo que Sasuke había dicho –Naruto solo se hubiese burlado de ti, Kakashi… el no sería de mucha ayuda que digamos, y no tienes mas amigos, ¿Ino? Muy gritona y cerda, ¿Shikamaru? Totalmente descuidado, ¿Neji? Por favor, a el sería al ultimo a quien le contarías…- le numeraba la chica para que el Uchiha comprendiera que solo podia confiar en ella.

-está bien, tienes razon. Que molesta- lo último lo susurra.

Y en eso, se siente el ruido de la puerta, mientras ésta se abre bruscamente…

-Sakura-chan estas aquí dattebayoo, ¿porque te fuiste tan rapido esta mañana? ¿Sakura-chan?- pregunta un hiperactivo Naruto, el cual entró sin permiso ni invitación alguna a la casa de la pelirosa.

-emmm, ¿Naruto? ¿¿Que haces en mi casa?? COMO ES QUE ENTRASTE- le pregunta Sakura totalmente irritada, molesta e igual de histérica.

-_que se supone que hace este idiota aquí… ¿Quién le dio permiso para entrar?_- se preguntaba Sasuke en su mente.

-YA ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE ENTRAS A MI CASA SIN PERMISO- seguía discutiéndole Sakura.

- _¿¿¡¡LA TERCERA VEZ!!??_- seguía discutiendo Sasuke en su mente.

-lo siento Sakura-chan, pero tenia prisa, y como tu puerta es tan frágil y se abre sola, y bueno, por lo menos ahora estas vestida, ya que la vez pasada…- dirigiendo la vista hacia Sasuke -¿y quien es ella dattebayoo?

-ess- decía nerviosa Sakura, la pregunta la había pillado de improvisto.

-soy su prima, sas…-

-Amai- interrumpe Sakura –su nombre es Amai-

-vaya, que lindo nombre, dattebayoo- grita Naruto con su enorme sonrisa.

-jaja, que simpático es tu amigo, Sakura- le dice Sasuke, mientras le aprieta las mejillas a Naruto.

-si, pero mejor ya déjalo o le vas a sacar la cara- le decía Sakura mientras apartaba a Sasuke de Naruto.

-no hay problema Sakura-chan… mis mejillas son totalmente resistentes, dattebayoo-

-aun asi, no queremos accidentes. Y por cierto, ¿a que venias, Naruto?- le pregunta la chica, ya que lo único que queria era que Naruto se fuera, se sentía un poco incomoda, no estaba preparada para esta situación.

-pues eso, supe que fuiste a la casa de Sasuke… ¿y que fue lo que le ocurrió al baka?- respondía Naruto, sin saber que "el baka" estaba ahí mismo.

-ehh, ¿Sasuke?… Tsunade-sama me dijo que andaba en una misión, por eso es que no fue a entrenar- le decía Sakura, totalmente nerviosa, no era muy buena para mentir.

-¿¿una misión?? ¡¡Y porque es que la vieja le da misiones a ese dobe y a mi no!! Es injusto dattebayoo- seguía criticando Naruto.

-_desgraciado, que agradezca que no puedo hacer nada, porque de lo contrario, ya estaría muerto_- Sasuke ya estaba que explotaba, no soportaba que Naruto dijera eso y que él no pudiera hacer nada.

-bueno pues, ahora que lo sabes ya puedes irte Naruto, adiós- le decía Sakura abriéndole la puerta e invitándolo a salir.

-si, ya debo irme… iruka-sensei me esta esperando, me invito a comer ramen y por ningún momento voy a negarme a la invitación dattebayoo, adiós Sakura, adiós prima de Sakura que no me acuerdo como te llamabas pero igual era lindo tu nombre- y despues de dar su discurso, Naruto se marcha.

-que bueno que se fue, ya no lo soportaba- criticaba Sasuke

-tienes que soportarlo… despues de todo solo serán unos días- trataba de animarlo, Sakura.

-espero que solo sea por unos días-

…………………………………

Ya habian pasado dos días desde que Sasuke se había convertido en mujer y nada nuevo, ya que Sakura trataba de ocultarlo en su casa lo mas posible para evitar darle explicaciones a todo el mundo y evitar la vergüenza por lo nerviosa que se ponía ya que no era muy buena mintiendo…

-ya es tarde Sasuke, despierta- le decía Sakura mientras lo movía para que se despertara

-mmm, ¿Sakura? Estoy cansado ¿sabes lo incomodo que es dormir en un sofá?…- le respondía el chico sin siquiera moverse.

-yo debo ir a entrenar con Tsunade-sama. Supongo que tú estarás bien solo ¿no?

-¿¿¡¡QUE!!?? ¿Me vas a dejar solo?- con lo que Sakura le dijo, Sasuke reacciono enseguida levantándose del sofá lo más rápido que pudo.

-no es para tanto Sasuke, yo se que estarás bien- le decía la chica con voz calmada y comprensiva.

-si, pero… no me siento muy bien, me duele el estomago y la cabeza- le decía el chico mientras se recostaba en el sofá otra vez.

-pues ve a la farmacia y te compras algo para el dolor, además, no creo que sea algo tan grave para que exageres tanto. Me voy, adiós… si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde estoy- le decía Sakura mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

-pero… ¡¡¡SAKURA!!! No te vayas- le gritaba Sasuke desde dentro de la casa, pero ya era tarde, la chica ya se había marchado.

-_que hago ahora, estoy cansado. Espera un momento, se supone que soy Sasuke Uchiha, y Sasuke Uchiha no se queja… ¡¡ahora levántate y has algo!!… para empezar voy a ir al baño_-

……………………………

-Sakura. Al fin llegas… lo siento mucho, pero hoy no voy a poder entrenarte. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y bueno… ya me entiendes, y puedes irte. Tengo prisa, adiós- y Tsunade se fue de la oficina dejando a Sakura sola.

-genial, ahora tendré que devolverme a la casa y soportar a Sasuke todo el día. _Mientras mas estoy cerca de él, más lo odio_- pensaba Sakura saliendo de la oficina.

……………………………

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me estoy desangrandoooo-

……………………………

-_¿Qué fue ese grito? De seguro estoy soñando… mejor me doy prisa, tengo un mal presentimiento_- pensaba Sakura mientras aceleraba el paso.

……………………………

-vamos Sasuke, tranquilo, tranquilo, no ocurre nada malo… solo… ¡¡¡ME SALE SANGRE!!!- gritaba Sasuke histérico mientras aun estaba en el baño.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Sakura, quien recién venia entrando a la casa.

-¿Sakura? Ven… necesito tu ayuda- decía Sasuke, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Sasuke? Pero que mier…-

-¡¡Sakura!! Que bueno que llegaste, no se que me ocurre, simplemente cuando me levanté, me ví y… bueno, ahora estoy aquí… Y ASI- aun Sasuke se encontraba histérico.

-Sasuke… esto es MUY grave- le decía Sakura con cara de preocupación y de miedo.

-ya basta Sakura, deja de asustarme y dime que ocurre de una buena vez-

-Sasuke… estas indispuesto- le decía Sakura

-…- y el la miraba con cara de no entender lo que Sakura queria decir.

-Sasuke, estás enfermo-

-…- y aun no entendía

-¡¡pero que idiota eres!! Estas enfermo, indispuesto, te llego la regla, estas en tus días, los días R Ripley, los cuatro días al rojo Paris, como quieras decirle…- Sasuke había logrado que Sakura se desesperara, además de que la situación no ayudaba mucho, y ella en realidad estaba asustada e histérica.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Juaz!!**

**Lo deje en incógnita… ahora sep,**

**Grax por los reviews, consultas, alertas, consejos, reclamos**

**Y sobre todo por los reclamos, en fin, arreglé todos mis detalles, aunque sinceramente, me cuesta mas escribir de esta forma, prefería los diálogos, además, asi era mas entretenido, pero bueno, las reglas son las reglas…**

**Y bueno, eso es todo…**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo…**

**Se cuidan**

**Sueñen con Samara Morgan**

**Y lávense los dientes después de cada comida**

**Jajajaja.**

**Aii0oz**

**Sw3eT PrInC3Ss®**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: "aprendiendo a controlar la situación"

-¡¡pero que idiota eres!! Estas enfermo, indispuesto, te llego la regla, estas en tus días, los días R Ripley, los cuatro días al rojo Paris, como quieras decirle…- Sasuke había logrado que Sakura se desesperara, además de que la situación no ayudaba mucho, y ella en realidad estaba asustada e histérica.

-n-no puede ser, eso es imposible… si eso solo le ocurre a las mujeres, y yo soy un hombre…- decía Sasuke, quien no aceptaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

-ERAS un hombre… ahora por donde se te mire eres completamente una mujer, y por lo visto, tienes las mismas reacciones que toda mujer… así que ten cuidado, porque incluso, podrías quedar embarazado- le decía Sakura.

-¡¡CALLATE!! Como se te ocurre decir esas estupideces, para eso tendría que estar con un hombre, y eso, ni en sueños.- se defendía Sasuke, totalmente exasperado ya que la situación no le agradaba mucho (¿y a quien si?)

-bueno, por ahora lo que puedes hacer es ir a la farmacia- Sakura le cambiaba el tema para que se calmara un poco.

-¡¡y que mierda voy a ir a hacer en la farmacia!!- pero Sasuke no se calmaba, seguía igual de histérico.

-¿pues para que será? Es obvio ¿no? debes ir a comprar toallas, medicamentos y todo para este tipo de situaciones. Y además mira, está bien que todo esto sea un poco raro e incómodo para ti, pero no por eso tienes que gritarme, ¿y quieres saber otra cosa?-

-que cosa- la desafiaba Sasuke.

-¡¡pues por una parte me alegro que te haya ocurrido esto!! Para que sepas como somos las mujeres y lo que nos toca vivir a diario para que al final del día un niño mal criado y que se cree superior a todos te venga a gritar y a tratar como basura- y en cuanto terminó de gritarle, Sakura se encamino hacia su habitación.

-¿y a donde vas?-

-¿no es obvio? Pues a mi habitación, estoy cansada-

-¡¿no piensas acompañarme a la farmacia?!- a Sasuke ya no le agradaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡¡arréglatelas tú solo!! Después de todo, eres "el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha"- le decía Sakura marcando las comillas en el aire con los dedos y después se encerró en su habitación.

-¡¡maldición!! ¿Y ahora que hago? _No dejare que me gane, iré yo solo a la farmacia, despues de todo… ¿cuan difícil puede ser comprar un par de cosas para estas situaciones?_- pensaba el Uchiha mientras se dirigía hacia la farmacia mas cercana, sin saber que una gran sorpresa le aguardaba (muajajajajajaa COF, COF juajajajaajaj)

……………………………………

Y cuando POR FIN Sasuke llego a la farmacia…

-¿en que puedo ayudarla jovencita?- le preguntaba el farmaceuta a Sasuke.

-¿_qué le pasa a este sujeto?_- se preguntaba Sasuke mientras miraba la variedad de medicamentos que se encontraban en la vitrina.

-jovencita… ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?- seguía insistiendo el farmaceuta.

-_¿pero a quien demonios le habla? ¿Qué no ve que soy hombre?_ _Pero… esperen un momento…- _se tocaba el pecho –_pero si ahora soy una mujer… que idiota soy. _¿Me hablaba a mi?- le preguntaba Sasuke al farmaceuta, ya que aun no se convencía de que el sujeto le hablaba a él.

-por supuesto, no hay ninguna otra señorita por aquí. ¿Se le ofrece algo?- le hablaba con amabilidad el caballero.

-pues si, es decir no, es decir… ¿no hay otra persona con quien pueda hablar? ¿Una mujer?- le preguntaba Sasuke MUY nervioso, ya que no se atrevía a pedir "ese tipo de cosas" al hombre que tenia enfrente.

-lo siento, pero soy el único que está atendiendo el día de hoy- el farmaceuta seguía siendo amable, además de poseer mucha paciencia.

-pues verá, necesito algo, es algo íntimo- Sasuke no sabia como explicarse.

-…- y el farmaceuta no le entendía.

-no, mire. Necesito… algo para mujeres, para "ciertos días" ¿me entiende?-

-no-

-necesito…-

-¿si? ¿Qué necesita?-

-lo que quiero es…-

-pues dígamelo-

-lo que me ocurre es que yo…-

-ya estamos avanzando, pero ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- SI que tenia paciencia el sujeto.

-es que mire, lo que ocurre es que…-

-pero vamos, ¡¡no podemos estar asi toda la tarde!!- pero todo el mundo pierde la paciencia, incluso un amable farmaceuta.

-¡¡¡¡¡ESTOY INDISPUESTAAAAA!!!!!- gritaba Sasuke ya totalmente fuera de si, mientras todas las personas que estaban en la farmacia o pasaban por allí, se volteaban a mirarlo, o mejor dicho, mirarla.

-¡y porque no me lo dijo antes! Tengo todo lo que necesita- ahora la sonrisa del farmaceuta era mucho mas grande, por fin había logrado que Sasuke hablara. Luego, se dio vuelta y de un gran estante que se encontraba detrás de él tomó un montón de cajas, paquetes y bolsas con diversos productos "femeninos" y los colocó en la vitrina, frente a Sasuke. -¿de cuál quiere?- le pregunto.

-¿Cómo que de cuál quiero? Solo déme una y listo- en realidad Sasuke no entendía sobre estas cosas.

-no puedo darle cualquier toalla higiénica, mire, hay normales, con alas, sin alas, para flujo intenso, colaless, anatómica, protectores diarios, nocturnas, 100 absorbentes, para piel sensible, tampones, solo dígame cual necesita- le decía el farmaceuta.

-emm- y Sasuke con grandes ojos, no entendía absolutamente nada -_¿Qué mierda son los tampones?_- pensaba el muchacho totalmente confundido –quiero éstas- le dijo al farmaceuta tomando un paquete al azar.

-¿se le ofrece otra cosa?-

-no, nada solo eso. Adiós- y después de pagar el producto, se fue corriendo para alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, el cual se había convertido en una total pesadilla para él.

………………………

Y en el camino de regreso a la casa de Sakura…

-_¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas? No pueden conformarse con una sola cosa, sino que tiene que haber una gran variedad para que sean felices, son una molestia… TODAS_- pensaba Sasuke, cuando de pronto choca con alguien y cae al suelo, al igual que la bolsa de la farmacia, la cual se abrió y las toallitas salieron volando.

-¡¡¡pero por que no se fija por donde…!!!- el sujeto queda mirando a Sasuke y se sonroja totalmente. –Lo siento, debí fijarme por donde iba- le decía mientras recogía la bolsa y su contenido. –toma, aquí tienes tus ¡¿¿toallas higiénicas para colaless??!

-_¡¡QUE!! _Emmm, si, gracias y perdón por el golpe, adiós- decía Sasuke tomando la bolsa y echándose a correr lo mas rápido que pudo.

-vaya, esa chica es ardiente- decía el chico mientras observaba como Sasuke se alejaba.

……………………

Aún caminando hacia la casa de Sakura…

-_que humillación, ¿¿Por qué entre todo el mundo me tuve que encontrar con NEJI HYUGA??_- pensaba Sasuke caminando calmadamente mientras veía como Neji se alejaba.

…………………………

Y cuando por fin llegó a la casa de Sakura…

-¡¡Sakura!! ¿Estás aquí?- gritaba Sasuke mientras entraba a diferentes habitaciones, hasta que entro a la habitación de la chica -¿Sakura? _Vaya, se quedo dormida… la entiendo, debe estar muy cansada… si hubiera sabido lo que es ser mujer, nunca me habría burlado de ella diciéndole que es patética, molestosa y cosas asi_- pensaba el Uchiha mientras observaba a la chica como dormía, la miraba de pies a cabeza, sin perderse ningún detalle y se iba acercando cada vez más a ella. -_¿Qué ocurre si…?_- pensaba el chico acercándose a la boca de Sakura… y cuando solo los separaban unos dos centímetros –_no, esto no está bien… además, físicamente soy una mujer, no creo que a ella le agradaría mucho despertarse y darse cuenta que una chica la está besando_- y pensando esto, el chico se retiró de la habitación de Sakura.

-_genial, por dármelas de niño bueno y no despertar a Sakura, ahora no se que hacer… ¿¡como mierda se ponen estas cosas!?_- se auto criticaba Sasuke mientras tomaba el paquete de toallas higiénicas en las manos y lo miraba por todos los ángulos para ver si en algún lugar encontraba algunas instrucciones de uso o algo por el estilo.

………………………

Y de vuelta en el baño…

-¡_¿como pretenden que use esto?!_- pensaba Sasuke mientras observaba una de las diminutas toallitas que había comprado hace pocos minutos. Luego, comenzó a investigar en el baño de Sakura, pensando que en algún rincón podría tener algo que si le sirviera.

-_Sakura es una maldita, me manda a comprar esas asquerosidades, SIENDO QUE ELLA TIENE UNA CAJA ENTERA… y estas si que tapan_- pensaba Sasuke tomando una de las toallitas de Sakura.

-_bueno, comencemos. Aquí dice… "retire la cinta protectora". Bueno, eso parece fácil_- toma una y le retira la cinta –_primer paso listo, sigamos. "retire la cinta de las alas y extiéndalas". Lo único que faltaba, que estas cosas tuvieran alas. Pero bueno, eso igual es fácil_- y asi, Sasuke sigue las instruccionesy logra cumplir el objetivo –_segundo paso, listo. Ahora… "adhiera la toalla al interior de la prenda pegando las alas hacia el exterior" eh, bueno… esto se esta poniendo complicado_- y si que se le hizo complicado, despues de varios intentos fallidos, logró finalizar su tarea. –_creo que eso es todo. Pero aquí queda otra cosa mas, dice "despues de usada la toalla, dóblela y bótela al basurero" bueno, creo que eso todavia no se hace. ¿Y como voy a saber cuando terminar de usarla? Llevo a penas tres días en este maldito cuerpo y cada vez se hace mas difícil… no se como las mujeres logran sobrevivir. Nota mental: no volver a insultar a una mujer por lo más inútil que sea. _Y dicho esto, Sasuke puso todo en su lugar y salio del baño.

Al salir del baño, sasuke se encontró con Sakura, quien estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer.

-veo que al fin despiertas- le decía Sasuke apoyado del marco de la puerta.

-y yo veo que ya llegaste. ¿Y que tal te fue?-

-si, bien. A pesar de que nunca me dijiste que había una GRAN variedad para "esos días", ni como hay que explicarle a un farmacéutico que te estas desangrando por debajo mientras él te observa preguntando… ¿la puedo ayudar en algo jovencita?- decía Sasuke haciendo muecas y exaltándose tras cada palabra que decía.

-ahhhh, con que no te fue muy bien ¿no?- le preguntaba Sakura mientras continuaba cocinando y sin darse vuelta para observar a Sasuke y colocarle atención a su "trágica" historia.

-¿Qué si no me fue muy bien? FUE LA EXPERIENCIA MÁS HORRIBLE Y VERGONSOZA DE MI VIDA. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, en el camino choque con alguien, las… porquerías esas- indicando las toallitas –salieron volando, y para arruinar mas mi día ¿¡te imaginas con quien tuve el fantástico gusto de chocar!?- Sasuke seguía exaltado, desesperado e irritado por la poca atención que Sakura le ofrecía.

-pues, si no me lo dices…- seguía preocupada por la comida.

-CON Neji… NEJI HYUUGA. Fue la experiencia más traumática de mi corta vida. No voy a salir nunca más a la calle-

-¿tienes hambre?- Sakura le cambiaba el tema a Sasuke mostrándole una gran bandeja con diversos platos de comida que el chico no se atrevería a rechazar.

-OISTE AUNQUE FUESE UNA SOLA PALABRA DE LO QUE TE DIJE- y por supuesto que esto a Sasuke lo hacia enojar mucho mas que cuando la chica no le ponía atención.

-claro que si, pero creo que un poco de comida te calmara el día, vamos… esta deliciosa- la chica no aceptaría un no por respuesta, y Sasuke lo sabia muy bien, además de no poder resistirse a su adorable sonrisa y el suculento aroma que salía de todos esos platos.

-esta bien, acepto… pero solo porque insistes- y los dos se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

…………

-¿y que fue lo que te dijo Neji?- preguntaba Sakura volviendo a tocar el tema.

-nada, solo se quedo ahí parado como imbécil mirándome… despues de un rato recogió la bolsa y me la entrego. Fue tan humillante, sobre todo cuando me dijo "aquí están tus ¿toallas higiénicas?" no puedo creer que me haya sucedido esto-

-no es para tanto, además... como sabes, quizás… Neji esta enamorado de ti-

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!!- de la impresión, Sasuke escupió toda la comida que tenia en la boca.

-¡¡que asco!! No era para tanto, solo bromeaba… aunque, si dices que te miraba y no te decía nada… para mi lo mas posible es que este enamorado de ti- le decía Sakura con una gran sonrisa burlona.

-ya deja de decir estupideces. Neji no seria tan idiota como para enamorarse de mi-

-¿y por que no? despues de todo, el no sabe que "la linda chica de las toallas higiénicas" es Sasuke Uchiha ¿o si?-

no, claro que no… pero aun asi, no digas estupideces… y que te quede claro. Sasuke Uchiha NO SALE CON HOMBRES ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente- decía Sasuke colocando las manos en la cintura.

-pues… a mi parecer, te ves completamente como una mujer. Jajaja- y mientras que decía esto, Sakura tomaba los platos y los llevaba de vuelta a la cocina para lavarlos.

-ya basta Sakura, aun no te he dado la confianza para que me trates asi- y Sasuke la ayudaba, aunque claro, el no lavaría ni secaría la loza, según lo que pensaba, eso era algo que un hombre nunca haría.

-lo siento, pero creo que al verte como una mujer es imposible no tratarte con confianza-

-¿y eso por que?-

-pues, asi somos las mujeres. Creo que nos tenemos confianza a pesar de… de conocernos tan poco- decía Sakura un poco pensativa y melancólica.

-si, creo que ya es tarde… tengo sueño y será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- pensó un poco en lo que dijo y no pudo aguantar sonrojarse –si, será mejor que te va-vayas a tu habitación, y yo me quedo aquí, a dormir. Si, eso- decía Sasuke tratando de arreglar lo dicho.

-si, por cierto Sasuke-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿colaless?- decía Sakura con el paquete de toallitas en las manos, ya que, como recordaremos, Sasuke las había dejado sobre la mesa.

-tuve un día muy difícil, asi que preferiría que no tocáramos el tema. Buenas noches- Sasuke trataba de controlarse y no gritar lo primero que se le ocurriera.

-si, claro. Buenas noches.- le decía ella con una cara un tanto preocupada y meditante.

-¿te ocurre algo, Sakura?- Sasuke pudo notar la actitud de Sakura y no lo paso por alto.

-es que… Sasuke, creo que debo decirte algo-

-y yo creo que ahora es el momento. Dime ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- le preguntaba Sasuke sentándose en el sofá e invitando a Sakura a que se sentara junto a él.

-bueno, supongo que… se la razon por la que te convertiste en mujer… y creo que yo soy la culpable- decía Sakura titubeando y con la cabeza baja.

-¿tu? Pero ¿Cómo? Eso es imposible, de hecho, es ridículo. En realidad fue muy raro que de la noche a la mañana me haya convertido en mujer, pero… ¿Qué tu seas la culpable? Eso es mas extraño aun. No te entiendo Sakura-

-por eso mismo, déjame terminar. Yo también creo que esto es ridículo, pero es la única razon lógica que encuentro para explicar lo que te ha ocurrido.-

-¡¡pues dímelo Sakura!!- decía Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia y totalmente ansioso, lo único que queria era encontrar un motivo por el que se había convertido en mujer, aunque ésta fuera totalmente ridícula y fantástica.

-¡¡PERO ENTONCES DEJAME CONTINUAR!! Ejem, como iba diciendo. La tarde anterior que todo esto sucediera, fui a hablar con Tsunade-sama, estaba totalmente molesta por la manera en que me habías tratado esa mañana, y se lo conté a ella…-

-¡¡¿¿le dijiste a la Hokage que yo te había gritado??!!-

-¿me vas a dejar que continúe?-

-si, lo siento. Continua, ya no te interrumpo más-

-bueno, le conté todo lo que había ocurrido, y ella me ofreció "algo" para poder vengarme por lo que me habías hecho. Y… lo hice-

-¡¡¡¡PERO QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE SAKURA!!!!- Sasuke ya había perdido la paciencia, odiaba la manera en que la chica le daba vueltas al asunto y no llegaba a un punto fijo.

-solo pedí un deseo. Por mas inofensivo y ridículo que suene asi fue, claro, en ese momento estaba enfadada, PERO QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE SINCERAMENTE EN NINGUN MOMENTO QUISE CONVERTIRTE EN UNA MUJER.- se defendía Sakura, ya que no pensaba sufrir las consecuencias de parte de Sasuke por lo que había hecho.

-… esto… es… ¡¡¡RIDICULO!!!- Sasuke no creía una sola palabra de lo que Sakura le decía. –como es posible que por pedir un deseo a una estrella me haya convertido en una mujer. Esa es una tontería de niñas-

-yo pensaba lo mismo Sasuke, pero… no encuentro otra explicación. Nadie cambia su cuerpo de un día para otro, eso si que es imposible. No encuentro otra explicación- o por lo menos algo más lógico. Es eso o que alguien te hecho una maldición-

-si, y yo creo que ese "alguien" fuiste tu, ¿que fue lo que dijiste exactamente al pedir ese deseo?-

-no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero fue algo asi como que quise que sintieras lo que es ser inferior a los demás, queria que sintieras lo que yo sentía… NO QUE TE TRANSFORMARAS EN UNA MUJER-

-pues era lo más obvio que iba a ocurrir para que sintiera lo que tú sentías.- decía Sasuke con la vista baja, los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿estas enojado? ¿Conmigo?- le preguntaba Sakura a Sasuke muy temerosa.

-claro que no, no estoy enojado contigo- le respondía Sasuke, relajado y amable.

-que bueno, creí que con esto no volverías a hablarme y que no podríamos solucionar tu problema- Sakura se encontraba aliviada, como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.

-no me dejaste terminar Sakura, claro que no estoy enojado contigo… ¡¡TE DETESTO!!- ahora Sasuke miraba fijamente a Sakura con una expresión totalmente diferente, en su mirada se notaba que estaba furioso, pese a la cara tierna y calmada que tenia en su nuevo cuerpo.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Tatatatan…**

**Ahí se termina el capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado, **

**Trate de hacerlo lo mas agradable y gracioso posible,**

**Pero simplemente parece que mi alegría interna me abandono.**

**No me he perdido ningún capitulo de LOLA, **

**Y de ahí que saque algunas ideas,**

**Pero nada, creo que definitivamente**

**Soy yo la que tiene un problema**

**Bueno, voy a tener que hacer algunas locuras**

**Y otras estupideces para volver a la realidad**

**Y creo que voy a comenzar en cuanto termine de escribir esto,**

**Asi que mientras ustedes leen, yo me divierto**

**Y estoy haciendo cosas como**

**Tirarme desde una escalera mecánica en el mall**

**O cualquier otra estupidez (enserio, prueben eso)**

**Bueno, creo que ya me alargue demasiado.**

**Eso seria todo, y si quieren saber,**

**Lo que mas me alegra son sus reviews,**

**Asi que los espero.**

**Se cuidan, besos a todas las que leen**

**Aii0ozz**

**Sw3eT PrInC3Ss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Solo una advertencia antes del capitulo. El carácter de Sai puede que sea un poco diferente al del manga o anime, en fin, si cambie la actitud del chico fue para adecuarla un poco mas al fic.**

**Y Naruto no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 4: "aprendiendo a socializar"

-no me dejaste terminar Sakura, claro que no estoy enojado contigo… ¡¡TE DETESTO!!- ahora Sasuke miraba fijamente a Sakura con una expresión totalmente diferente, en su mirada se notaba que estaba furioso, pese a la cara tierna y calmada que tenia en su nuevo cuerpo.

-pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntaba la chica sin entender el comportamiento del Uchiha.

-no lo sé, creo que estoy un poco confundido… en realidad… por un segundo me creí toda tu historia, es ridículo ¿no?- y asi el chico volvía a la realidad.

-¿qué? Pero… ¡¡¿¿estas diciéndome que piensas que todo lo que te dije es mentira??!!-

-claro, no soy tan tonto Sakura, además, no creo en esas estupideces de brujerías, hechizos ni otra de tus ocurrencias. Ahora si no te importa tengo sueño, para mi este ha sido el peor día de mi vida, y me encantaría que se acabara lo mas pronto posible- decía Sasuke mientras se levantaba del sofá y se paseaba por la sala mirando el suelo.

-está bien, cosa tuya si quieres creerme, yo ya cumplí con mi deber. Adiós- le respondía Sakura mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación y daba un gran portazo.

-hmp. Loca- y asi, Sasuke se acomodaba en el sofá para dormir.

………………………………

Y al otro día…

-Sasuke, necesito que me acompañes- decía Sakura mientras le remecía el hombro.

-¡¡¿¿por qué todas las mañanas tienes que hacer lo mismo??!!- se quejaba el chico.

-no seas exagerado, solo han pasado dos días. Además, debo ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama, y tu me vas a acompañar- decía la pelirosa mientras servía el desayuno.

-pero… estoy enfermo- le decía el chico mostrando compasión.

-ya me tienes harta, y para que sepas, la menstruación no es una enfermedad. Yo he tenido que soportarlo desde que tenía 15 años (se me olvidaba, en este fic los chicos tienen entre 18 a 19 años), y nunca me he quejado en un entrenamiento o misión. Que vergüenza, que dirían los chicos si te vieran en este estado… y pensándolo bien, ya estoy a punto de ir donde Naruto y contarle todo esto. ¿Qué pensaría Neji si te viera asi?... ¡¡asi que levántate o te levanto!!-

-¡¡demonios!! Si que eres cargante. Si no te molesta voy a darme un baño- le dice el chico mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

-date prisa, no tengo toda la mañana para esperarte. _Me encanta esto de darle órdenes, se siente tan bien_- decía Sakura mientras seguía con lo que estaba haciendo.

………………………

Ya de camino hacia la oficina de la Hokage…

-por tu culpa voy atrasada- se quejaba Sakura caminando lo más rápido que podía.

-¿por mi culpa? Pero si yo no he hecho nada- y Sasuke trataba de alcanzarla.

-pues por eso… te demoraste como media hora bañándote-

-bueno, lo siento… pero recuerda que para mi todo esto es nuevo, y bueno… no fue muy cómodo que digamos. ¡¡Además ahora tengo el cabello más largo y me tardo más en lavarlo!!- se defendía Sasuke.

-¡¡más largo!! Si tan solo te llega a los hombros. Yo lo tengo un poco más largo que tú y aún así no me tardo tanto en darme un simple baño-

-veamos si dices lo mismo cuando te toque a ti estar en el cuerpo de un hombre- susurraba Sasuke.

-cambiando el tema, ahora iremos donde Tsunade-sama, recuerda que eres una mujer, tu nombre es… ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?-

-Amai. Por desgracia- lo último lo susurra.

-aahhh, cierto, bueno, te llamas Amai y eres una prima mía que se esta hospedando en mi casa. Y si pregunta por "Sasuke", diremos que… bueno, diremos que… se fue de viaje-

-si claro, me fui de viaje sin la autorización de la Hokage… ¿estás loca? ¿¡Acaso quieres que terminen desterrándome de la aldea!?-

-bueno, ya lo hiciste una vez… que tiene de malo que te vayas otra vez- le decía Sakura mandándole una indirecta.

-ya vas a empezar otra vez. Eso ya paso ¿si? Y me agradaría que no me lo recordaras- decía Sasuke, a quien le había caído muy mal el comentario de la chica.

-bueno, no importa, eso es lo que haremos y punto. ¿Estás listo?- le decía Sakura a Sasuke mientras golpeaba la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, y después de oír una voz que le decía "adelante", entró junto con Sasuke.

-Sakura, por fin llegas- le decía Tsunade levantándose de su asiento.

-me atrasé un poco, lo siento.-

-¿y quién es tu amiga si se puede saber?- preguntaba la Hokage mirando a Sasuke de pies a cabeza.

-ella es mi prima, Amai. Llegó hace poco, se esta quedando en mi casa- le respondía Sakura tratando de colocarse lo menos nerviosa posible.

-tu prima mmm… pues, que yo sepa… últimamente no hemos recibido ningún reporte de alguien que haya llegado. ¿De donde me dijiste que era?- interrogaba Tsunade a Sakura.

-emmm, bueno, es que… ella es de konoha, pero de un lugar más apartado… y se quedará en mi casa porque sus padres tuvieron que ir a una misión- Sakura le respondía con lo primero que se le pasara por la mente.

-en eso tienes razon, estos últimos días han habido más misiones que nunca-

-cambiando el tema. ¿Por qué me mando a llamar?- con lo nerviosa que estaba Sakura, lo único que quería era irse luego de ese lugar.

-ah cierto, casi lo olvido. Ayer en la tarde ví a Naruto, me dijo que si te veía te acordara que hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata y que en la tarde irían a visitarla. También me dijo que se juntarían en la tienda de ramen y se irían todos juntos hacia la casa de hinata-

-¿Naruto? ¡¡Y por que no me lo dijo a mí!! Es cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata, lo había olvidado. Será mejor que me vaya. No le he comprado nada y ya se me hace tarde, adiós- le decía Sakura a la hokage, totalmente apurada, tomó a Sasuke del brazo y salieron los dos corriendo.

……………………

Y en el camino hacia el puesto de ramen Ichiraku…

-como es que se me olvido el cumpleaños de Hinata, lo tenia tan presente… Y NO LE HE COMPRADO NADA- decía Sakura totalmente histérica mientras caminaba chocando inconscientemente con toda la gente por lo distraída que estaba.

-¡¡¡SAKURA CUIDADO!!!- le gritaba Sasuke mientras la agarraba del brazo tirándola hacia atrás, segundos antes que pasara una shuriken volando en frente de los ojos de la chica.

-q-que fue e-eso- tartamudeaba Sakura por efecto de la impresión que le había causado la situación.

-FIJATE POR DONDE VAS, ESA COSA PUDO HABERTE CORTADO LA CARA Y TU NI CUENTA TE DAS- ahora era Sasuke el que estaba histérico, aunque más que histérico estaba furioso.

-lo-lo siento, es que no me di cuenta, creo que en realidad estaba un poco distraída- se excusaba Sakura.

-¿¿UN POCO?? BASTANTE DIRIA YO, MEJOR FIJATE POR DONDE VAS-

-ya cálmate quieres, ya se que fui descuidada, pero no tienes porque tratarme asi- le decía Sakura con una expresión furiosa, demostrando lo aburrida que estaba de que el chico siempre la criticara.

-solo… ten mas cuidado- Sasuke no podia creer lo mucho que Sakura había cambiado, ya que nunca en su vida pensó que la chica se atrevería a responderle tan fuerte y agresivamente.

-Sasuke… gracias por preocuparte por mi- le decía la chica con la misma voz y mirada dulce de siempre, se había dado cuenta que su actitud había sido un poco exagerada hacia el chico

-¿eh? Yo-yo no estaba preocupado por ti… lo que ocurre es que simplemente me sorprendí, eso es todo. Solo cumplía con mi deber- le respondía el chico totalmente sonrojado y avergonzado.

-si claro, lo que tu digas- y Sakura seguía caminando.

-¡¡estoy hablando enserio!!- le decía el chico mientras avanzaba al lado suyo.

-jajaja, te ves muy gracioso asi-

-¿asi cómo?-

-asi, tan sonrojado y avergonzado- le decía Sakura mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-será mejor que te preocupes de comprarle algo a Hinata, no creo que se vea bien que llegues con las manos vacías, se daría cuenta enseguida que te olvidaste de su cumpleaños- le decia Sasuke tratando de cambiarle el tema.

-¡¡tienes razon!! Pero ¿que puedo regalarle a Hinata?-

-que se yo, un perfume, un chocolate o un oso de peluche… cualquiera de esas estupideces que les gusta a las mujeres-

-claro que no, regalar algo así está bien para un hombre, pero de parte de una mujer… no lo creo-

-y que vas a regalarle entonces-

- no lo se, tiene que ser algo especial, que demuestre mi cariño y lo que siento por ella, algo que diga "no es mucho, pero es de corazón" ¿me entiendes?-

-¿algo como eso?- preguntaba el chico apuntando hacia la vitrina de una tienda en la que se veía una caja de bombones y en la envoltura decía "no es mucho, pero es de corazón".

-cuando me refería a ese mensaje lo hacia en sentido figurado, no literalmente. _Nota personal: nunca vayas a comprar regalos con un hombre._-

-hmp. _Ahora entiendo a shikamaru cuando dice que las mujeres son problemáticas._ Pues entonces no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que te refieres-

-solo ayúdame ¿quieres? Si encuentras algo interesante me avisas- le decía la pelirosa mientras avanzaba observando todas las vitrinas de las tiendas.

-¿y por que no vas donde Ino y le compras unas flores?-

-no-

-¿y que tal si…?-

-no-

-¿pero y si…?-

-tampoco-

-¿y no seria mejor…?-

-menos-

-hmp- y Sasuke perdía la paciencia.

……………………………

Una hora despues en que todavia estaban buscando "el regalo perfecto para Hinata" según Sakura…

-ya estoy harto de todo esto, nunca en mi vida había mirado tantas tiendas de regalos y cosas por el estilo. Porque no te decides por algo de una buena vez- decía Sasuke sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared de uno de los locales.

-¡¡Sasuke levántate del suelo!! Parece que estuvieras pidiendo limosna- se quejaba Sakura al salir de la tienda y encontrarse con Sasuke ahí, tirado en el suelo.

-y qué si así fuera, ¿acaso hasta eso te molesta?- decía el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¡¡claro que no!! Pero es que simplemente esas actitudes se ven mal en una chica, y ya hablamos de eso-

-y que quieres que haga, estoy cansado y este vestido me tiene harto, ya no lo soporto-

-¿y acaso crees que a mi me gusta mirarte todos los días y ver que eres una mujer?-

-y que se yo lo que a ti te gusta-

-pues me gustaba más verte como Sasuke, no como una chica machista que se comporta como hombre-

-hace poco te oí decir que me preferías como mujer a como era antes-

-¡¡pues no es cierto!! Prefiero al Sasuke que conocía antes, aunque se comportara como un idiota-

-¿lo dices enserio?- preguntaba el chico mientras se volvía a sonrojar. (Que cómico)

-¿Qué cosa? Yo no he dicho nada… mejor ayúdame a elegir algo, ya se hace tarde- decía Sakura quien también estaba totalmente sonrojada y trataba de cambiar el tema para que Sasuke no se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿y que tal eso?- le decía apuntándole una hermosa muñequita que se veía por la vitrina y que en los brazos sostenía una tarjeta que decía "quise colocar en una tarjeta todas tus cualidades, pero como son tantas preferí resumirlas en simples palabras. Gracias por ser como eres y punto… por cierto, feliz cumpleaños".

-¡¡¡Sasuke… es perfecto!!!- decía la chica saltando de emoción (bueno, no tanto como saltando… ya me entienden).

-¿para esto caminé por dos horas? Para encontrarme con una estúpida muñeca con una estúpida tarjeta-

-si, a mi también me gusto mucho- le decía Sakura sin tomarlo en cuenta mientras salía de la tienda con un lindo paquete en el cual se encontraba la muñeca.

-¿en qué momento entraste a la tienda y compraste eso?- le preguntaba Sasuke con cara de intriga y misterio a la vez.

-mientras tú te quejabas y espantabas a todos los clientes de la tienda, lo que me dio tiempo suficiente para comprarle el regalo a Hinata-

-hmp-

-se nos hace tarde, mejor vamos- y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el puesto de ramen.

……………………………

Y mientras que Sakura y Sasuke iban en el camino, los demás ya estaban en el puesto de ramen Ichiraku…

-a ver, estamos: Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Chouji, yo… mmm, creo que estamos todos- decía Ten-ten mirando a su alrededor sin pasar por alto a ninguno de los presentes.

-solo falta Sakura- decía Ino, apoyada de una pared.

-y Sasuke- le complementaba Shikamaru mirando hacia el cielo. Era un día despejado y en el cielo no se veía una sola nube, por lo que "su día" era cada vez menos interesante, según el.

-no, el baka no va a venir. Ni siquiera está en la aldea- decía Naruto, quien no se aguanto las ganas y ya iba en su segundo plato de ramen.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿QUE NO ESTÁ??!!!!- preguntaban todos los presentes con gran sorpresa, ya de por si era raro que Sasuke saliera solo de la aldea sin avisarle a nadie. A menos que fuera para escaparse con un hombre que tiene complejo de serpiente, un extraño gusto por el cuerpo de los hombres y le gusta disfrazarse de otras personas, ya sean hombres o mujeres.

-¿Qué acaso no sabían?- preguntaba Naruto, haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde esta el Uchiha?- y las preguntas llovían, nadie sabia que era lo que ocurría con Sasuke, solo Naruto.

-pues les contaré. El otro día fui a la casa de Sakura, queria saber que era lo que ocurría con Sasuke, ya que ese día el baka no había ido a entrenar como de costumbre. En eso, me encontré con que Sakura tenia visita, y no era nada mas ni nada menos que una prima, que por cierto no estaba nada mal…- contaba Naruto, totalmente emocionado.

-pero que ocurrió con Sasuke- gritaba Ino histérica, a quien no le importaba nada mas que saber que era lo que ocurría con el moreno desaparecido.

-en eso estoy, decía. Entré a la casa de Sakura y de su hermosa prima, ya que Sakura en la mañana había ido a visitar a Sasuke porque también queria saber que fue lo que paso, y me dijo que Sasuke se había ido a una misión "muy importante" que le encomendó la vieja- seguía contando Naruto.

-¿eso es todo? Pensé que era algo más emocionante- decía Kiba, totalmente decepcionado.

-yo me imaginaba que se había fugado de la aldea, otra vez. Ya me veía con un grupo de anbus en busca de él- decía Sai, sonriendo.

-AHÍ VIENE SAKURA-CHAN- gritaba Naruto, emocionado y… bueno, ya saben lo especial que es Naruto.

-y viene con alguien mas- comentaba Ino.

-es su prima, se los dije, esta buenísima- le respondía Naruto.

-¡hola! Perdón por el atraso, tenía cosas que hacer. Bueno, chicos, les presento a mi prima, Amai- decía Sakura con la respiración entrecortada por caminar tan rapido.

-_hmp, que molesto esto de las presentaciones, porque todo tiene que pasarme a mi… recuerda Sasuke, tienes que ser lo mas amable y menos parecido a ti mismo. _¡Hola! Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, es un placer conocerlos.- decía Sasuke con una mueca lo mas parecida a una sonrisa amable.

-mucho gusto, que tal, bienvenida- y asi, todos los chicos le daban una calurosa bienvenida a la "prima" de Sakura.

-bueno, se nos hace tarde, démonos prisa- decía Ten-ten mientras todos comenzaban a caminar hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

……………………………

Y en el camino…

-vaya Sakura, yo que tu tendría cuidado- le susurraba Ino a Sakura mientras iban caminando.

-¿cuidado? ¿Y por que debería tener cuidado?- preguntaba Sakura, totalmente intrigada por lo que Ino le decía.

-pues yo por lo menos tendría cuidado, tu prima, bueno pues… los chicos no paraban de hablar de ella y, a mi parecer, no esta nada mal, solo fíjate, sus pechos son mas grandes que los tuyos, y su cara… es perfecta. Si casi es mas hermosa que yo, aunque eso es muy poco posible- mientras seguía avanzando –si no te preocupas te podria quitar a tu novio- decía avanzando mas rapido, mientras Sakura se quedaba atrás mirándola.

-¡¡Sai no es mi novio!!- reclamaba Sakura mientras volvía a acercarse a Ino.

-y si no es tu novio… ¿Qué estaban haciendo el otro día tan juntitos tomados de la mano… besándose?- decía Ino con un tono burlesco, mirando a Sakura atentamente hacia los ojos.

-bueno, pues… quizás si haya algo, ¡¡pero no es mi novio!!- se defendía Sakura.

-¿Qué acaso aun no te lo ha pedido?- decía Ino con un tono de sorpresa.

-no, aun no… y si me lo pidiera pues… tampoco aceptaría… no estoy preparada para tener algún tipo de relación con él, pese a todo aun siento que no me cae muy bien- decía Sakura.

-ay Sakura, simplemente no te entiendo, ¿te gusta estar con el pero no quieres comprometerte porque pese a que lo quieres no lo amas?- decía Ino, tratando de adivinar los sentimientos de Sakura.

-suena raro, pero es exactamente eso… no quiero comprometerme- le explicaba Sakura.

-¿y que piensas hacer si te pide que seas su novia?-

-bueno, creo que en el momento se me ocurrirá algo… por ahora preferiría no pensar en eso ¿quieres?- decía Sakura con un tono molesto por la clase de preguntas que Ino le hacia y por la manera en que trataba de meterse en su vida haciendo que se confundiera aun mas.

…………………………

y mientras Sakura e Ino conversaban, los demás hablaban de otras cosas…

-aquí esta la maravillosa chica de la que tanto hablan- le decía Sai a Sasuke, quien estaba un poco mas separado del grupo, ya que se sentía un poco incomodo.

-¿maravillosa? Ja, no me hagas reír- decía Sasuke sin tomar mucho en cuenta a Sai, lo único que queria era que el chico se alejara de él.

-vamos, solo mírate… eres… linda- decía Sai, un poco nervioso, pero inocente a la vez.

-¿perdón?-

-pues si, aunque te agradecería que no le dijeras a Sakura que yo he dicho eso- decía Sai, tan sonriente como siempre.

-¿y eso por que si se puede saber?- preguntaba sasuke, le intrigaba el tipo de relación que mantenía Sakura con este chico y sobre todo, que ella no le haya dicho nada en estos días.

-¿Qué ella no te lo dijo? Estamos saliendo juntos- y su sonrisa se hacia mas grande, a pesar de ser una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿son novios??!!!!- preguntaba Sasuke un poco alarmado, ahora la conversación con "ese extraño sujeto" según él, si se hacia interesante.

-bueno, novios exactamente no, aun no se lo he pedido formalmente, pero tarde o temprano pienso hacerlo- le decía Sai con toda confianza a Sasuke.

-_¿Por qué es que me preocupo tanto? Como si me importara lo que Sakura hace o deja de hacer. Siempre y cuando no me incluyan en sus dramas, no tengo porque preocuparme. _Pues, bien por ti… espero que la pasen bien juntos. Y si no te importa, voy a hablar con Sakura, se me olvido decirle algo- se excusaba Sasuke mientras se alejaba de Sai.

-claro, por mi no hay problema- le respondía Sai.

………………………………………

y cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga, se encontraron con una gran sorpresa al entrar a la casa, en cuanto se abrió la puerta, un millón de ojos blancos se posaron sobre ellos, mirando a los chicos atenta y furiosamente, como si hubieran interrumpido una ceremonia muy grande o algo por el estilo, en eso apareció Hinata, y todos los Hyuuga se dieron vuelta para seguir en lo que estaban haciendo antes de que llegaran a interrumpirlos.

-¿chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntaba Hinata con voz frágil y tímida.

-pues ¿no es obvio? Hoy es tu cumpleaños y venimos a visitarte dattebayoo- decía un hiperactivo y furioso Naruto, no le había agradado para nada el modo en que los Hyuuga los observaban.

-muchas gracias, pero seria mejor que se fueran ahora mismo o sino…- decía Hinata quien era interrumpida por otra persona que se incorporaba a la conversación.

-o sino les va a ir muy mal- decía Neji, acercándose al grupo con una mirada furiosa.

-pero ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Acaso estamos interrumpiendo algo?- preguntaba Sakura tratando de calmar el ambiente, ya que con la llegada de Neji todo se había vuelto un poco tenso.

-asi es, no me veo en la obligación de decirles esto, pero aun asi lo voy a hacer. En el clan Hyuuga, cuando uno de los miembros de la rama principal cumple 18 años, se hace una ceremonia en la cual solo participa la familia, NADIE MAS- decía Neji, dejando en claro que todos los demás estaban sobrando (que quede claro que lo de la ceremonia y todo eso lo invente yo).

-está bien. Nos vamos. Adiós Hinata, lo sentimos mucho, no queríamos interrumpir, mañana nos vemos, adiós- decía Sakura despidiéndose y empujando a los chicos para que se retiraran de aquel lugar y dejaran a esa gente tranquila.

-yo lo siento chicos, adiós- decía Hinata un poco apenada.

-como sea. Oye tu, la chica de cabello oscuro… creo que te conozco- decía Neji hablándole a Sasuke.

-¿me hablas a mi? pues no… no te recuerdo, quizás me confundes, lo siento, adiós- decía Sasuke lo mas rapido posible mientras se daba vuelta y se disponía a irse de aquel lugar.

-no, estoy seguro que te conozco… ahora lo recuerdo, tu eres la chica que ví ayer, la de las toa…- decía Neji quien fue interrumpido.

-AAAAHHHHHH, si. Ahora te recuerdo, por cierto, esa situación fue un poco vergonzosa, te agradecería que no lo gritaras a los cuatro vientos. Ahora si, debemos irnos, adiós- decía Sasuke quien ahora empujaba a todos para que salieran de una buena vez de esa casa.

……………………………

Y cuando ya habian salido de la mansión Hyuuga…

-¿y cual es la situación tan vergonzosa de la que no te gustaría que todo el mundo se enterara?- preguntaba Ino, quien no se aguantaba las ganas de saber de que se había perdido.

-tengo mis razones por las que no quiero que todos sepan. Y entre ellas te incluyo a ti- decía Sasuke, quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-lo que ocurrió es que ayer…- decía Sakura contándole la historia a Ino.

-Sakura- le decía Sasuke a la chica con un tono de "o te callas o te callo".

-está bien, no le diré nada… despues te cuento- decía Sakura susurrando lo ultimo.

-bueno, ya esta oscuro y tengo sueño, asi que me voy a mi casa. Adiós- decía Kiba desapareciendo por el camino.

-yo también me voy, han sido muchos problemas para un solo día- decía Shikamaru quien también se alejaba rumbo a su casa.

-Sakura, me gustaría hablar contigo ¿tienes un minuto?- decía Sai, un poco nervioso.

-claro, dime. Que es lo que ocurre- le respondía Sakura, sin moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba.

-bueno pues… me gustaría que habláramos en… privado- decía Sai, tratando de darse a entender.

-creo que yo también debo irme, se ma hace tarde, adiós chicos- decía Ten-ten alejándose del lugar.

-espérame Ten-ten, yo me voy contigo- decía Lee siguiendo a la chica.

-bueno, si tienen algo de que hablar pues… hablen, yo me voy si quieren y no te preocupes por tu prima Sakura, ella me acompaña- decía Ino tomando a Sasuke del brazo y llevándoselo del lugar.

-gracias chicas, adiós- decía Sai, despues de todo, sus planes habian salido tal como esperaba.

-¿y que era lo que querías decirme? Te voy a pedir que vayas directo al grano, ya es tarde y también estoy cansada…- decía Sakura, suplicando para que el chico no se le declarara.

-pues Sakura… nuestra relación no es muy estable, y a decir verdad, no se exactamente que es lo que somos. Por lo que… quiero que seas mi novia- decía Sai, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, a lo que Sakura quedo completamente paralizada, no estaba preparada para este momento y no sabia que responderle al chico.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Muajajajajajaja**

**Hasta ahí quedo…**

**Bueno, primero que nada**

**Gracias por los reviews…**

**Segundo, como mínimo me toca pedirles millones de disculpas por el**

**GRAN atraso con el que subí este capitulo…**

**Pero es que una profe me quito el pendrive y ahí tenia guardado el fic,**

**Y recién hoy (lunes 12 de noviembre del 2007) me lo entrego, por lo que mas que rapido estoy escribiendo para subir el cap que ustedes están leyendo ahora…**

**Asi que mientras leen esto, imagínense como estaba yo tratando de escribir a milo, para que ustedes no me mataran…**

**Y eso.**

**Se me cuidan muxo…**

**Y recuerden… siempre condón.**

**Aii0z**

**Sw3eT PrInC3Ss**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: "disfrazando la verdad"

-pues Sakura… nuestra relación no es muy estable, y a decir verdad, no se exactamente que es lo que somos. Por lo que… quiero que seas mi novia- decía Sai, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, a lo que Sakura quedo completamente paralizada, no estaba preparada para este momento y no sabia que responderle al chico.

…………………………………

Al otro día… en la mañana…

-ya es hora de levantarse…- le decía Sakura a Sasuke mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, cambiada de ropa pero aun con cara de sueño y despeinada.

-por lo visto ya llego la señorita "comprometida"- decía Sasuke levantándose del sofá el cual se había convertido en su cama improvisada por estos días en los que se alojaba en la casa de Sakura.

-lo dices como si viniera recién llegando- le respondía Sakura saliendo de la cocina con una taza de café en cada mano, entregándole una a Sasuke.

-¿y acaso no es cierto?- decía Sasuke siguiendo con el interrogatorio mientras recibía la taza de café.

-¡¡claro que no!! Llegue como a las doce de la noche-

-como digas cenicienta…- decía Sasuke con un tono poco interesado, prestando más atención en la taza que tenia en la mano.

-me da igual, total… no tengo porque darte explicaciones… ni que fueras mi mamá o algo asi- le respondía Sakura mirándose al espejo mientras se arreglaba el cabello

-soy tu prima- decía Sasuke con tono de burla.

-lo único que me faltaba era que tu te creyeras el cuento de que eras mujer, da igual… no voy a enojarme por estupideces- se defendía Sakura.

-lo mismo digo- y Sasuke no perdería contra una chica, ni siquiera en una pelea insignificante.

-pues bien… si no me vas a decir algo más productivo, quedé de juntarme con Ino hoy, y se me hace tarde-

-¿con Ino? ¿No será con tu novio? Como era que se llamaba… aahh si… SAI- decía Sasuke con un tono molesto y burlesco.

-y si asi fuera ¿acaso te molesta?- decía Sakura desafiando al chico, últimamente su mas placentero entretenimiento era discutir con Sasuke hasta que se pusiera histérico, para ella era tan divertido ver al chico de esa manera y sobre todo estando en el cuerpo de una mujer.

-¡¡claro que no!! Me da exactamente lo mismo lo que hagas con tu vida y si sales o no con ese tipo-

-pues que bueno… Sai y yo somos novios- decía Sakura, al principio dudando de si contarle o no a Sasuke.

-¡¡¿¿perdón??!!- decía Sasuke con un tono un poco elevado y escupiendo el sorbo de café que había tomado.

-¡que asqueroso eres! Pues si, ayer en la noche me pidió… y bueno yo… ¡¡y eso!!- gritaba Sakura sonrojada.

-no te entiendo- decía Sasuke mirando a Sakura atentamente a los ojos con cara de no captar mucho la idea.

-¡¡porque todos los hombres son iguales!! Mira, lo que pasó es esto…-

_Flash back_

_-quiero que seas mi novia-_

_-pero… Sai yo… y bueno tu… nosotros…- trataba de explicarse Sakura quien en ese momento estaba totalmente nerviosa y confundida._

_-Sakura… no te entiendo- le decía el chico con cara de… ¿Qué?_

_-es que… en realidad esto fue un poco improvisado y bueno, entenderás que no estaba preparada para este momento- se excusaba la chica._

_-creí que ya lo habías pensado bien y, bueno… como ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, pensé que aceptarías…-_

_-no me malentiendas, no es que no quiera ser tu novia, solo es que no estaba preparada para que me lo pidieras tan pronto-_

_-¿pronto? Ya han pasado tres semanas. Pero si no quieres bueno…-_

_-NO, no es eso… Sai yo… si quiero ser tu novia-_

_-¿entonces eso significa que si? Solo para estar seguro-_

_-si Sai, si quiero- decía Sakura con cara de resignación._

_-eres la frentona mas linda que he conocido- le decía el chico acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura._

_-¿se supone que eso es un cumplido?-_

_-claro feita-_

_-creo que pese a esto todo va a seguir siendo como antes-_

_-ya es tarde ¿mañana nos vemos no?-_

_-no lo se, no creo que a sas… digo Amai le parezca buena idea tener que quedarse sola-_

_-yo creo que va a estar feliz, además siempre están juntas ¿no crees que deberías darle un momento de privacidad?-_

_-creo que tienes razón. Aun asi creo que para él puede ser un poco incómodo-_

_-¿para él? ¿A quien te refieres?- preguntaba Sai dándose cuenta en el error que había cometido la chica._

_-¿él? Aah… pues… me refiero a Naruto…. Claro…- decía Sakura tratando de arreglar lo que había dicho._

_- ¿¿¡¡y desde cuando que Naruto entró en esta conversación!!??- preguntaba Sai totalmente confundido._

_-a lo que me refiero es que… bueno… a lo que va a pensar él sobre nosotros-_

_-me da lo mismo lo que piense, él no tiene nada que ver en todo esto- decía Sai un poco exaltado._

_-está bien, igual… no tienes para que ponerte asi-_

_-solo decía-_

_-ya debo irme, mañana nos vemos adiós-_

_-si quieres te voy a dejar a tu casa-_

_-no creo que a mi prima le parezca una buena idea-_

_-¿Qué tiene ella en contra mío?-_

_-nada, solo es que no esta acostumbrada a algunas cosas… ella es un poco distinta. Adiós-_

_-adiós- se despide sai dándole un apasionado beso a la chica._

_Fin flash back_

-y eso ocurrió- decía Sakura a Sasuke al terminar de contarle lo ocurrido, claro que, omitiendo algunos detalles como lo que dijeron sobre él y lo del beso.

-aun no me entra en la cabeza como es que entre todos los chicos se te ocurrió quedarte con él… simplemente lo odio… desde el primer momento en que lo ví con esa actitud de "mírenme, me creo el chico mas frío del mundo"… me dan ganas de romperle la cara- decía Sasuke aguantándose las ganas de romper la mesa o lo primero que se le atravesara por delante.

-pues según lo que todos pensamos… tú y el se parecen mucho- decía Sakura esperando la reacción del chico.

-¿y quienes son los que piensan eso si se puede saber?- decía Sasuke controlando la rabia.

-Naruto, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, yo e incluso la Hokage-

-esto es ridículo, me voy- decía Sasuke levantándose del sofá.

-¿y a donde vas?- le pregunta Sakura totalmente sorprendida.

-voy a dar una vuelta, a caminar un rato- le decía Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-genial, cuando yo te dije que iba a salir, armaste un escándalo universal. ¿Pero cuando tu quieres salir yo no te tengo que decir nada?-

-asi es. Además es diferente… yo soy hombre y puedo hacer lo que quiera- decía Sasuke abriendo la puerta, como si estuviera desafiando a Sakura.

-¡¡que machista!! Por eso es que ahora estas como estas…-

-bla bla bla- decía Sasuke burlándose de Sakura mientras salía por la puerta hacia la calle.

-Y ADEMAS AHORA ERES MUJER… ¡¡¡YA NO ERES HOMBRE!!!- gritaba Sakura lo mas fuerte posible y con toda la rabia acumulada esperando que Sasuke la oyera.

-¡¡AUN SOY HOMBRE POR DENTRO!!- gritaba Sasuke apareciendo de nuevo por la puerta.

-ME DA IGUAL… Y PARA QUE SEPAS VOY A VER A TSUNADE-SAMA Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME DIGAS-

…………………………

En ese momento, en la oficina de la Hokage…

-Shizune, necesito que me traigas…- pero la Hokage fue interrumpida por una voz escandalosa proveniente de la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe.

-¡¡¡PORQUE ERES TAN INJUSTA VIEJA!!!- gritaba Naruto totalmente histérico.

-que te pasa mocoso, y ahora que te hice para que vengas a mi oficina a gritarme- le decía Tsunade sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA… SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO- gritaba Naruto AUN histérico.

-calmate Naruto… respira hondo y dime que es lo que pasa porque sinceramente no te entiendo- decía la Hokage tratando de hacer entrar en razon a Naruto.

-¡¡¡PORQUE ES QUE A SASUKE LE DAS MISIONES Y A MI NO!!!-

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! De que estas hablando… yo no le he dado ninguna misión a Sasuke- decía Tsunade, quien AHORA si que estaba confundida.

-como que no… Sakura me dijo que le habías dado una misión solo para él-

-acaso crees que yo mandaría a Sasuke a una misión… ¡¡solo!! Ni que estuviera loca- se defendía Tsunade.

-bueno pues… si estas algo loca- susurraba Naruto.

-QUE DIJISTE. Yo no estoy loca… pero, según tu… ¿¿porque motivo es que estoy loca??- a Tsunade le entraba curiosidad de saber porque era que Naruto decía eso.

-es obvio ¿no?... ¿quien mas que un loco usaría una "formula mágica" (según Naruto) para hacerse mas joven? Y sobre todo… QUIEN MANDARIA A SASUKE A UNA MISION SOLO Y DESPUES NO LO RECORDARIA… solo un loco- decía Naruto totalmente enfadado.

-TE DIGO QUE YO NO MANDE A SASUKE A UNA MISION- gritaba la Hokage, quien por mas que trató, ya no pudo aguantar la persistencia de Naruto.

-buenos… días- decía Sakura, quien venia entrando por la puerta la cual Naruto había dejado abierta, viendo y escuchando la escena que el chico y la Hokage habian armado.

-…- y tanto Naruto como Tsunade quedaron paralizados al ver a la chica llegar en el momento preciso.

- _oh oh, ya se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke no esta en una misión, que hago que hago… piensa Sakura, rapido. _Creo que ustedes están hablando de algo muy importante y no me gustaría interrumpir adiós- decía la chica tan rapido como podia y se devolvía por la puerta dispuesta a alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

-¡¡¡SAKURAAA!!!- gritaban Naruto y la Hokage al mismo tiempo, mientras que Shizune solo observaba todos los acontecimientos.

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntaba Sakura con un tono inocente.

-¿Cómo es eso de que Sasuke esta en una misión?- preguntaba la Hokage un tanto alterada, confundida y preocupada a la vez.

-si Sakura, explícanos, como es eso de que Sasuke esta en una misión… él y no yo… siendo que yo soy el fabuloso Naruto uzumaki, el futuro Hokage dattebayo- decía Naruto, repitiendo lo que Tsunade decía, aunque dándose honores a la vez.

-¿Sasuke? ¿En una misión? Mmm… lo siento, no recuerdo haber dicho eso- y asi Sakura comenzaba a mentir…

-pues Naruto me dijo todo lo contrario- la mujer sabía que Sakura estaba ocultando algo… y de cualquier modo haría que "eso" saliera a la luz.

-asi es, yo le dije todo lo contrario- repetía Naruto.

-Te agradecería que no repitieras lo que digo- decía la Hokage, con una mirada desafiante hacia el chico zorro.

-Perdón-

-si, pero yo no he hablado con Sasuke, es mas, ni siquiera lo he visto. Ni tampoco soy la encargada de cuidarlo y saber donde está- decía la pelirosa sin tomar en cuenta la pelea entre la Hokage y Naruto, para ella este tipo de cosas ya no le sorprendían ya que siempre encontraban una excusa para estarse gritando.

-sin embargo, el otro día le dijiste a Naruto que habías ido a la casa de Sasuke y que éste te había dicho que se iba a una misión… ¿o me equivoco?- decía Tsunade con mirada retadora y desafiante hacia Sakura, sabia que en ocasiones la chica era mala mintiendo… y que en realidad si se preocupaba por Sasuke, pero esa es otra historia.

-¿o se equivoca?- y Naruto seguía con sus juegos infantiles.

-ya basta Naruto, es enserio- lo que mas odiaba la Hokage era que Naruto la fastidiara, sin embargo a éste le encantaba hacerlo porque sabia que la Hokage lo odiaba (no se si me entienden).

-no se volverá a repetir, dattebayo-

-ahh, se refería a eso… pues si, hace unos dos días hable con Sasuke y me dijo que iría a una misión, de ahí a que sea mentira, pues lo siento, no es mi culpa- se defendía la chica antes de que cualquier reclamo cayera sobre ella.

-si, entiendo… en eso tienes razon- poco a poco la Hokage comenzaba a dudar si en realidad su alumna estaba mintiendo, y si asi fuera… ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan buena? ¿O seria que mucha junta con Kakashi le afectara?

-si, tienes razon- y Naruto no sabia cuando parar.

-esta es tu ultima advertencia Naruto- decía Tsunade con un tono amenazante.

-ya entendí, calmate-

-como sea, lo que menos me importa es Sasuke, tengo cosas mas importantes de que preocuparme- Sakura ya estaba harta, solo queria irse a su casa.

-ahh ¿si? ¿Y de que si se puede saber?- Tsunade sabia que la frase "lo que menos me importa es Sasuke" solo es utilizada en sakura cuando o esta muy celosa, o se siente aprisionada y quiere escapar, o esta mintiendo…

-es mi prima, (prima Sasuke… en realidad Sakura solo piensa en una cosa. Esta claro ¿no?) Es que últimamente esta un poco rara y bueno, pensé que usted podria ayudarme Tsunade-sama- y asi Sakura comenzaba a mentir.

-¿y en que quieres que te ayude?-

-si, en que quieres que ella te ayude-

-YA BASTA NARUTO… YA ME HARTASTE… ¡¡¡VETE DE MI OFICINA!!!- a Tsunade se le había acabado la poca paciencia que no tiene.

-pero…-

-PERO NADA, QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS AHORA MISMO Y PUNTO-

-ya, si ya me voy- decía Naruto saliendo de la oficina dando un gran portazo.

-ahora si cuéntame… ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a tu prima?- y la Hokage volvía a su tono relajado y normal.

-bueno, a cambiado y… queria hacerle una pregunta… ¿es posible que una persona pueda cambiar de sexo?- preguntaba tímidamente Sakura.

-bueno, ahí tienes como claro ejemplo los gay, transexuales, travestis y a Orochimaru… aunque el es un caso especial…-

-no, no me refiero a eso…es… es posible que alguien que tenga algo en contra de un hombre pueda hacer que éste cambie su cuerpo… por el de una mujer-

-bueno Sakura… solo hay una explicación para eso… ESTAS LOCA- decía la Hokage con una sonrisa en la cara.

-si, gracias por su ayuda- Sakura no soportaría que se burlaran de ella en su cara… sobre todo si queria decirle algo tan serio como lo es Sasuke.

-perdóname que te lo diga asi, pero… es casi imposible que ocurra algo como lo que me tratas de explicar-

-casi… pero no imposible- se defendía la chica, ya que fuese como fuese tenia que encontrar la cura para Sasuke.

-te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda- le decía Tsunade, dándole esperanzas a la chica… sabia que Sakura no actuaba asi si no era por algo serio…

-se lo agradezco Tsunade-sama… créame, esto es muy importante para mi, no se lo estaría diciendo si no lo fuera, y por lo mismo le agradecería aun mas que no se lo diga a nadie, que esto quede entre usted y yo ¿si?- la chica sabia que si alguien se llegaba a enterar sobre esto, tendría serios problemas con cierto chico pelinegro con problemas hormonales.

-confía en mi Sakura-

-gracias, ya se me hace tarde, debo irme… adiós- se despedía la chica, saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage.

-si quiere puedo hacer como que no oí sus conversaciones- decía Shizune, aun de pie, atrás de la Hokage.

-¿¡Shizune!? Se me había olvidado por completo que estabas aquí- decía la Hokage disculpándose, aunque mas que disculpas, era una ofensa para la pobre mujer.

-claro, si soy invisible para todo el mundo- decía la chica saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage.

……………………

Cuando Sakura llego a su casa se encontró con que Sasuke ya estaba ahí…

-veo que ya regresaste de "caminar"- le dice la chica haciendo gestos de "comillas" con los dedos.

-y yo veo que ya regresaste de visitar a "la Hokage"- dice Sasuke haciendo el mismo gesto.

-si, asi es… tenemos un problema- le dice Sakura a Sasuke, cambiando el tema.

-ah si ¿y cual seria?- pregunta Sasuke mostrando poco interés.

-creo que Naruto sospecha de algo-

-¿Naruto? ¿Y de que podria sospechar ese idiota?-

-bueno, hace un momento, cuando fui a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, Naruto se encontraba ahí… estaba muy enojado por un pequeño problema…- decía Sakura poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa de imaginarse la forma en que Sasuke podria reaccionar.

-¿pequeño problema? ¿Y cual seria?- Sasuke estaba confundido y no entendía lo que Sakura trataba de decirle.

-sobre porque la Hokage mandaba a "Sasuke Uchiha" a una misión y a él no-

-¡QUE! y no me digas que…-

-asi es… Tsunade no sabia nada sobre la supuesta misión… lo peor de todo es que yo llegue justo en el momento en que Naruto le decía a la Hokage que yo le había hablado de la misión tuya-

-y que pasó después- Sasuke estaba ansioso por saber como había terminado todo el enredo.

-bueno, les dije que tú me habías dicho que te ibas a una misión, pero de ahí a que fuera cierto, que no tenía ni idea-

-genial, entonces eso significa que yo soy el que quedo como el chico rebelde que se escapa de la aldea cada vez que tiene la oportunidad- le decía Sasuke con tono sarcástico.

-lo siento, pero por lo menos el problema está solucionado… por ahora- decía Sakura tratando de verle el lado positivo a la situación.

-como sea- y al chico no le interesaba ver lo optimista que Sakura llegaba a ser.

-me voy a dar un baño, si alguien toca la puerta preguntando por mi, dile que deje el recado o que vuelva más tarde- decía la chica desapareciendo por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia el baño.

-hmp-

………………………………

Cinco minutos después…

TOC TOC TOC.

-¿Si? Ahh, eres tu… el novio de Sakura- decía Sasuke abriéndole la puerta a sai.

-si, gracias. Por cierto, ¿ella está?- preguntaba el chico tratando de entrar a la casa.

-no, ella salió- le decía Sasuke sujetando la puerta para así evitar a que sai entrara.

-que extraño, me dijo que estaría esperándome-

-quizás se le olvidó. Además, hace poco la ví saliendo de la casa con un sujeto que no conozco… tal vez la encuentres de regreso a tu casa- le decía Sasuke con una sonrisa malvada, tratando de cerrar la puerta para que sai se fuera.

-si, quizás me la encuentre de vuelta, adiós-

-como sea- y Sasuke cierra la puerta.

-que pasó ¿Quién era?- pregunta Sakura asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

-nadie importante, solo estaban vendiendo algo… y les dije que no queríamos nada- le responde Sasuke entrando a la cocina.

-está bien. _Que extraño, sai dijo que vendría a buscarme, y aún no aparece por aquí… ¿por qué se habrá atrasado?_- pensaba la chica mientras se secaba el cabello.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Waaaaa eso fue todo por hoy… **

**Perdón por los atrasos, **

**Últimamente he estado muy ocupada**

**Con lo de las últimas pruebas, trabajos y todo eso**

**Además… ¡¡estoy trabajando!!**

**Con una amiga buscamos trabajo y ahora si que no tengo tiempo para escribir.**

**Pero igual, siempre trato de hacerme un pequeño tiempo**

**Para escribir dos líneas aunque sea…**

**Aunque sinceramente, después de este fic,**

**Pienso retirarme por un tiempo…**

**Aunque no lo crean, esto estresa y ya se me acaban las ideas…**

**Mi musa se tomó unas vacaciones antes de tiempo y me dejo escribiendo sola ((inner: claro, y yo no valgo nada)) ¿sinceramente? No ((que cruel eres conmigo)) era una bromis…**

**Más encima que me las estuve dando de matrona… mi gata tuvo gatitos y como era la primera vez, la pobre estaba histérica y gritaba como condenada y yo no sabía que hacer, asi que tuve que ayudarla a tirar de los gatos que no querían salir… al final tuvo cuatro, el otro murió… me dio pena, pero igual…**

**¡¡Regalo gatitos!!**

**Y eso… se me Cuidan muxo **

**Si al amor, no a la guerra**

**Y ya me despido porque estoy puro dando jugo, peinando la muñeca, o como quieran decirle**

**Aii0Zz **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: "reconócelo… el cambio es bueno"**

Después de un rato, Sakura sale del baño ya cambiada con su típico traje y se dirige hacia la cocina en busca de algo para comer…

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta la chica al ver a su compañero sujetando un mantel el cual se encontraba cubierto de algo rojo parecido a sangre (por no decir que ERA sangre)

-es que quería saber de que color era mi sangre- dice el chico con tono sarcástico.

-¿y eso para qué?- pregunta Sakura sin entender lo que Sasuke le decía.

-ERES TONTA O TE HACES ¡¡¡que acaso no ves que estoy sangrando!!!- le responde el chico con rabia y prepotencia.

-¡¡ya se que estás sangrando!! Me refería a PORQUE estás sangrando- le responde Sakura, quien también se había exaltado, ya que odiaba la manera en que el chico solía responderle algunas veces.

-me corte con un cuchillo- le responde Sasuke casi susurrando y colocándose levemente sonrojado.

-¡¿te cortaste?! ¡¡ ¿Con un cuchillo?!! Jajajajajajajaja- reía la chica a todo pulmón y sin poder parar.

-puedo hacer esto solo ¿si? No necesito tu ayuda… y si ya terminaste te puedes ir- le respondía Sasuke, no soportaba que se burlaban de él, sobre todo si la situación lo ameritaba, odiaba reconocer que en algunas situaciones se equivocaba o hacia las cosas mal, pero lo que mas odiaba era que se lo restregaran en su cara, sobre todo si era una mujer, o mejor dicho, sobre todo si era Sakura.

-lo siento, es que… no lo puedo creer jajaja, el "gran Sasuke Uchiha", ninja genio, amo del universo, rey de las kunais y shurikens… ¿no sabe usar un cuchillo? Jajajaja- y la chica no sabia cuando parar, ella sabia muy bien que Sasuke era una persona a la cual no se le molestaba, pero desde que todo había cambiado, sentía mas confianza hacia el, y no le importaban sus aterradoras miradas frías o cuando le daba la furia.

-no es que no sepa usar un cuchillo, es que… solo me desconcentre- trataba Sasuke de arreglar la situación, sin saber que lo estaba empeorando.

-Jajajajajaajajajajajaaja ¿y desde cuando que necesitas concentrarte para cortar algo con un cuchillo?- y Sakura no paraba de burlarse del chico, este tipo de situaciones eran en las cuales se sentía totalmente agradecida de que Sasuke se haya convertido en mujer.

-YA BASTA QUIERES, si tanto te molesta entonces hazlo tú-

-está bien, pero antes déjame ayudarte… me estas ensuciando toda la cocina- decía Sakura como excusa, en realidad le importaba el bienestar del chico.

-hmp- Sasuke no estaba precisamente muy alegre, pero aun asi le extendía el brazo a la chica para que revisara su herida.

-no es nada que un poco de chakra no pueda arreglar- le decía la ninja medico tomando la mano de Sasuke y sanando la herida con chakra. –listo, otro trabajo perfecto. Que más podía esperarse de Sakura Haruno, la kunoichi mas fuerte e inteligente de konoha- decía la chica dándose meritos, mientras se paseaba por la cocina en busca de algo que preparar para la cena.

-ya detente, no puedo resistir tanta humildad… si hasta te pareces a Ino- decía Sasuke, susurrando lo ultimo. Sabía muy bien que si la chica oía que la comparaban con Ino, era capaz de mandar a volar a cualquiera de los presentes, que en ese caso, él era el único.

-la cena estará lista en media hora más-

-como sea, despiértame cuando esté todo listo- le responde el chico recostándose sobre el sofá.

-estás incómodo ¿no?... si quieres puedes ir a recostarte sobre mi cama, no me hago ningún problema siempre y cuando no andes intruseando por ahí-

-claro, asi no tendré que escucharte hablando sola- le respondía Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la chica, aunque a decir verdad, no hallaba la hora de acostarse en esa suave cama, ya estaba cansado de dormir en ese sofá tan incomodo.

……………………

Y cuando ya estaba en la habitación de Sakura…

-_es exactamente como la imagine… ordenada, femenina, con esa fragancia tan peculiar de Sakura… nada fuera de lo común… me dijo que no revisara sus cosas… pero una mirada por ahí no le hace mal a nadie_- y pensado eso, comenzó a revisar los cajones del armario de Sakura, en el primer cajón habían kunais, shurikens y ese tipo de cosas; en el segundo, pergaminos, libretas, lápices; tercero, su ropa interior. –_mmm, no está nada mal… buena talla… ¡¡pero que estoy pensando!! Por favor… es Sakura, la persona mas molesta de todo el mundo… aunque con esto puesto cambian las cosas- _pensaba el chico mientras tomaba un bikini miniatura negro, con tiras a los lados. –_ya basta Sasuke, contrólate… es tu compañera… además, quien sabe… ya se acerca el verano y bueno… no Sasuke… estás pensando en estupideces- _y dicho esto, dejo todo ordenado y abrió la ultima gaveta del armario, en esta se encontraban muchas fotos, algunas de su familia, otras de la chica, y entremedio un álbum de fotos, en él se encontraban fotos de todos y cada uno de sus amigos, y al reverso de cada una, había una dedicatoria.

La primera era la de Ino, y al reverso decía: "aquí tienes frentuda, para que me envidies por lo linda que soy jojojo… atentamente… la preciosura de Ino yamanaka".

-_que se cree ésta… incluso yo como mujer soy mejor que ella_- pensaba Sasuke dando vuelta la pagina para ver la siguiente foto.

La segunda era de Tenten, al reverso decía: "hace tiempo que me estás pidiendo una foto mía… pues aquí tienes, cuídate mucho y espero que te vaya bien en todo, sobre todo con "tú ya sabes quien"… te quiere… Tenten".

-_¿tú ya sabes quién? A quien se refiere… en fin, ella me agrada, no se como puede soportar a Neji en el mismo equipo… supongo que igual a como yo soporto a Naruto… pobrecita_- y Sasuke seguía dando el comentario de cada uno de los presentes en las fotografías.

La siguiente era Hinata: "gracias por todo Sakura, eres una muy buena amiga, me encantaría ser como tu, espero que no cambies… Hinata Hyuuga".

-_por más que trato no puedo entender como mierda se enamoro de Naruto, es una Hyuuga, podría tener todo que quisiera, pero no… tenia que conformarse con el idiota mas grande de la aldea, como sea… cada loco con su tema_- y Sasuke seguía dándole vuelta a la pagina.

Luego venían los hombres, la primera foto era la de Naruto, la cual decía: "este recuerdo es para Sakura-chan, te quiero mucho, gracias por tus consejos y por ser mi mejor amiga… Naruto Uzumaki, ninja numero uno y futuro hokage"

-_sigue soñando idiota_-

La siguiente era la foto de shikamaru (si, ya se lo que piensan… en que vida a Sakura se le ocurriría pedirle una foto a shikamaru… pues en mis fics puede ocurrir de todo), ésta decía: "no se porque acepte regalarte una foto mía… es muy problemático, pero bueno, aquí esta… cuídate, Shikamaru"

-_idiota, ¿en que momento Sakura le pidió una foto a él? ¿Y por que a mi nunca me ha pedido una?_-

Luego estaba una foto de Kakashi, y decía: "para mi alumna preferida (en realidad nunca he tenido otra alumna) como sea, sigue siendo la mejor, Atentamente… Kakashi"

-_esto ya pasa de raro a MUY raro_-

Al dar vuelta la hoja, Sasuke se encontró con una fotografía de Neji, la cual decía: "aquí tienes Haruno, gracias por lo de la otra vez… Neji Hyuuga"

-_¿¿¿¡¡¡POR LO DE LA OTRA VEZ!!!??? A que se refiere ese idiota… juro que lo mato si le hizo algo a Sakura… más encima no se que se cree al coquetear conmigo… yo no soy tan fácil_ (ay! Que le salio especial… es su vida ¿OK?)-

Después de que se tranquilizó, siguió observando el álbum, la siguiente foto, y al parecer la ultima, era la de Sai, y al reverso decía: "para la kunoichi mas fuerte e inteligente de konoha, perdóname por lo que paso la otra vez con Ino, pero tu sabes que solo te amo a ti… en fin, cuídate.

PD: claro que me encanto lo que me diste la otra noche"

Y para Sasuke esa ya era la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-¡¡¡SAKURAAA!!!- gritaba el chico saliendo de la habitación.

-que ocurre Sasuke, porque tanto escándalo- Sakura no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿me puedes explicar que es esto?- decía Sasuke señalando el álbum de fotos.

-eee… ¿un álbum de fotografías?-

-¡¡ya se que es una álbum!! Me refiero a esto- señalando la dedicatoria de Sai.

-Ahhhhh, te refieres a eso… eso lo escribió hace mucho tiempo-

-¡¡no me importa hace cuanto tiempo lo escribió!! ¿A que se refiere con "lo que me diste la otra noche"?-

-a que "la otra noche", que fue hace más o menos dos semanas, en las cuales tú aun no llegabas, Sai estuvo de cumpleaños y le pregunte si le había gustado lo que le había regalado, a eso se refiere-

-¿y que fue exactamente lo que le regalaste?- ahora Sasuke mas que enojado, parecía confundido.

-una fotografía en la cual sale él, Naruto y yo- le responde la chica con tono natural, aunque a la vez no entendía mucho la reacción de Sasuke.

-¿una fotografía? Y por eso hice tanto escándalo… que estúpido- pensaba Sasuke, más relajado, pero aún así hablando en voz alta.

-lo mismo digo… por cierto… ¿qué hacías revisando mis cosas?- decía Sakura "levemente" enojada.

-¿yo? No estaba revisando tus cosas- afirmaba Sasuke con su típico semblante serio e inexpresivo.

-¡¡¿¿QUE??!! No puedo creer que seas tan descarado- gritaba Sakura totalmente exasperada (no se de donde salió esa palabra)

-no soy descarado, te estoy diciendo la verdad… ese álbum estaba sobre la cama, lo ví y bueno, ahora estoy aquí- y así Sasuke se había convertido en el maestro del engaño.

-pues, no recuerdo haberlo dejado sobre la cama, de hecho… hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía- decía Sakura con cara pensativa, paseándose por la sala.

-bueno, como sea… no pienso quedarme parado esperando a que te des cuenta de lo desordenada que eres- y Sasuke también se paseaba por la casa, aunque el iba rumbo a la cocina para ver lo que Sakura había preparado.

-retomando el tema… ¿por qué es que te importa tanto lo que Sai escribió?- le decía Sakura al chico con cara desafiante y coqueta a la vez (asi como 1313, pa los que caxan)

-no es que me importe… es que… eso no importa, no tengo porque estarte dando explicaciones- Sasuke se estaba colocando nervioso.

-parece que alguien está celoso-

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Como se te ocurre… celoso de que, ¿de él? Por favor… entre tú y yo no hay nada Sakura, y ya déjame en paz- pese a todo lo que Sasuke había cambiado, aún seguía siendo el mismo por dentro, tan frío y cruel como antes, sobretodo con Sakura.

-está bien, solo bromeaba… no tienes para que ponerte así- le decía Sakura colocando los platos sobre la mesa y sirviendo la comida.

Desde ahí todo transcurrió tranquilamente, la cena fue muy fría y silenciosa, ni Sasuke ni Sakura se dirigían una sola palabra, luego, la chica se fue a su habitación y Sasuke se acomodó en el sofá e instantáneamente se quedó dormido.

………………………

Y al otro día…

DING DONG

Y Sasuke, aún medio dormido, se dirige hacia la puerta para ver, según él, quien es el desgraciado que se atreve a interrumpir sus sagradas 8 horas de sueño.

-¿si? ¡¡Naruto!! Que haces aquí a esta hora desgraciado- dice Sasuke más que histérico, una cosa es que lo interrumpan mientras duerme, pero otra cosa muy distinta es que Naruto sea quien lo despierte.

-vaya, parece que no estás de muy buen humor, te pareces a un amigo mio, Sasuke, no se si has oído hablar de él… es un idiota- dice Naruto con confianza, sin tener la menor idea que con quien esta hablando es el mismisimo Sasuke.

-¡¡oye!! Como te atreves a…-

-¡¡Naruto!! Que sorpresa… pasa, adelante- dice Sakura, quien en ese preciso momento iba saliendo de su habitación y escuchó la conversación de Naruto y Sasuke y como es obvio, trato de evitar que éste se defendiera, o mejor dicho defendiera a "Sasuke Uchiha".

-¿Qué tal Sakura? Justo quería hablar con ustedes dos- dice Naruto dirigiéndose hacia la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?-

-bueno pues… con los chicos organizamos una salida para hoy y quería saber si… ¿quieren venir?-

-¿Una salida? ¿Y donde?- preguntaba Sasuke un poco exaltado… cosas como estas eran las que odiaba al estar en el cuerpo de una mujer.

-bueno, decidimos ir a pasar la tarde en el lago-

-¿decidimos? Eso suena a mucha gente… ¿Quiénes van?- preguntó Sasuke… la sola idea de ir al lago con una grupo de personas y en "ese" cuerpo le parecía un poco vergonzoso.

-bueno, que yo sepa van Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Sai, Neji y yo, por supuesto- decía Naruto, contando a las personas con los dedos.

-suena bien… ¿Dónde nos juntamos?- decía Sakura, lo que daba a entender que si irían, aunque "alguien" no estaba muy de acuerdo.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**¿Irá Sasuke con los demás? ¿Se volverá a encontrar con Neji? ¿Qué pasará? averigüen esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo…**

**Jajaja, parezco narradora de una serie de aventura.**

**Como sea, perdón por el atraso.**

**Más encima se me echó a perder el Mouse y tengo que hacer todo con el teclado… ¿saben lo difícil que es eso para una persona con tan poca experiencia en computación? ES TERRIBLE.**

**Bueno, ya me calmé… como sea, aquí está el capitulo y se me cuidan…**

**Otra cosa… estoy pensando, gracias a la sugerencia de cierta personita, hacer un lemon para el último capítulo ¿me apoyan? Pero estuve pensando y bueno, no soy muy buena para los "detalles" y me encantaría que me ayudaran… cualquier cosa es bienvenida y así en el último capítulo (que no tengo la menor idea de cuando va a ser) van a ver un lemon ¿si?**

**Y eso… gracias por los reviews y las alertas… y sobre todo por leer el fic, en general, gracias por el apoyo… y los que quieran agregarme al correo o hablar conmigo… adelante, no hay problema…**

**PD perdón por atrasarme tanto… pero cuando había subido el Cáp. (Hace coo una semana atrás) parece ke me ekivoke y subí otra cosa… después de hartos días me di cuenta y vine a cambiarlo (xD)**

**Sigan leyendo**

**Aii0oZz**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: "normas básicas"

-nos juntaremos en el puesto de ramen- decía Naruto con su alegre y molesto tono de voz.

-entonces ahí nos vemos… adiós Naruto- decía Sakura despidiéndose del chico mientras éste salía por la puerta y se perdía por el camino.

-¿ahí nos vemos? Creo que eso suena a mucha gente… y yo por lo menos no pienso ir- decía Sasuke acomodándose en el sofá. Dando a entender que él no se movería de ese lugar en todo el día.

-claro que irás… ¿por qué tienes que ser tan antisocial? No tiene nada de malo salir de vez en cuando con los amigos- le reprochaba Sakura.

-pues lo siento por ser como soy, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión… además me preocupa más volver a ser hombre que estar toda la tarde soportando que esos babosos me vean en bikini- decía Sasuke, quien a medida que iba hablando más se sonrojaba.

-mmm, ya veo… con que eso es lo que tanto te preocupa… pero no es tan grave… si tanto te molesta, podemos ir a una tienda y te compras lo que encuentres más cómodo para ti- decía Sakura tratando de darle soluciones al "gran" problema de Sasuke.

-hmp… está bien, pero si no encuentro nada que me guste entonces no voy a su estúpido paseo-

-está bien, está bien… como tú digas-

Y asi, ambos partieron en busca del traje de baño perfecto para Sasuke. Recorrieron todas las tiendas existentes en Konoha, pero aún así, Sasuke no se decidía por nada, probó bikinis, trikinis, trajes de cuerpo entero, pero nada le gustaba…

-está es la última tienda… ¿quieres entrar?- preguntaba Sakura totalmente cansada, incluso ella había comprado un par de cosas y no entendía porque Sasuke se hacía tanto problema en comprar algo.

-y para que vamos a entrar, si ya se que nada de lo que hay adentro me va a gustar- decía Sasuke totalmente desinteresado.

-YA BASTA. Vas a entrar, te vas a probar algo y lo vas a comprar te guste o no- gritaba Sakura mientras empujaba al chico para que entrara a la tienda.

-¿las puedo ayudar en algo señoritas?- preguntaba una amable chica la cual, según la inteligente observación de Sasuke, trabajaba en ese lugar.

-mi amigo…a. Si, mi amiga… está buscando algo… como decirlo, más de su estilo… un poco menos "revelador"- decía Sakura tratando de explicarle a la vendedora lo que Sasuke quería.

-mmm. Tenemos muchas cosas para que puedas ver… pero ¿Por qué mejor no me dices tu misma lo que andas buscando?- la vendedora se dirigía hacia Sasuke esta vez.

-mira, en cortas palabras ¡¡¡quiero el traje de baño que se pondría tu abuela!!!- a Sasuke le costaba asimilar lo complicado que era para las mujeres comprar ropa, por lo que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-emmm, bueno, pasen por aquí, les iré mostrando distintas cosas para que te pruebes. _Demonios, porque me tenía que tocar una loca abusiva en mi primer día de trabajo… mi mamá tenía razón, tuve que haberme casado con un hombre gordo, feo y millonario…_ - y así la vendedora discutía mentalmente mientras llevaba a las chicas hacia los probadores.

Y ahí, Sasuke se probaba y se probaba infinidades de cosas sin que nada fuera de su agrado, mientras que Sakura y la vendedora recorrían todos los pasillos de la tienda buscando algo del agrado de "la chica".

Luego de una hora buscando, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que se hacia tarde, pudieron encontrar algo que al chico le pareció un poco menos exagerado, lo compraron y salieron de la tienda para dirigirse hacia la casa de Sakura lo más rápido posible.

-demonios Sakura, porque mierda las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas- discutía Sasuke mientras guardaba algunas cosas esenciales para la salida.

-cuida tu vocabulario Sasuke, recuerda que esta es MI casa y se hace lo que YO diga. Y ya deberías estarte acostumbrando, ¡¡además, las mujeres no somos complicadas!!- se defendía Sakura.

-¿ah no? ¡¡¡Pues entonces porque es que cuando les llega la menstruación no se conforman con comprarse unas simples toallas higiénicas, sino que tienen que ser con o sin alas, normal o anatómica; porque tienen esa enfermiza obsesión de que todo tiene que estar lleno, no pueden ver algo vacío empezando por el clóset y terminando por el refrigerador (refrigerador, freezer, congelador… es lo mismo); y por último, aún no entiendo cual es la maldita diferencia entre un maldito calzón y una maldita pantaleta!!! ¡¡¿¿Que al fin y al cabo no sirven para lo mismo??!! Ahora entiendo el trauma que tiene Shikamaru de encontrar todo problemático, si el pobre está rodeado de mujeres, yo por suerte solo te tengo a ti- y Sasuke ya había perdido la paciencia y no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

-espera un momento… cuando dices que por suerte solo me tienes a mí… te refieres a que por suerte solo tienes a una mujer cercana a ti… o a que de todas las mujeres por suerte sea yo la que esté junto a ti-

-eehh, ¿Qué acaso no es lo mismo?- Sasuke no entendía a lo que Sakura se refería (hombre tenía que ser. Jaja).

-no, claro que no… lo primero significa que… ahhh, ya no importa… después de todo no te culpo, eres hombre- decía Sakura dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

-espera un momentito- decía Sasuke tomando a la chica del brazo antes de que entrara a su habitación. –A que te refieres con eso de que despues de todo soy hombre-

-pues, es obvio ¿no? los hombres nunca entienden sobre estas cosas, para ustedes todo es lo mismo y todo significa lo mismo-

-¿y que acaso las mujeres son muy diferentes?- decía Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

-nosotras tenemos… como explicártelo… tenemos ciertas normas y reglas- y Sakura volvía a salir de la habitación, dejando a un muy confundido Sasuke en la puerta.

-¿normas y reglas? A que te refieres con eso-

-es simple… vamos, te lo explico en el camino al puesto de ramen, ya se nos hace tarde- decía la chica mientras salía de la casa y Sasuke la seguía.

-bueno, ahora explícamelo- decía Sasuke quien había quedado con la duda sobre lo que Sakura le había dicho anteriormente.

-bueno, en la vida hay ciertas normas que las chicas seguimos…-

-¿y como es que se aprenden esas normas de memoria? ¿Quién se las enseña?- decía Sasuke interrumpiendo a la chica.

-no es que las sepamos de memoria, ni tampoco hay alguien encargado de enseñarnos que hacer… solo… es nuestro instinto-

-¿instinto? Genial, ahora me vas a decir que también se creen animales-

-claro que no… me refiero a que de por si cada chica sabe que hacer en distintas situaciones…-

-porque no mejor me dices algunas de sus "normas" para entender mejor lo que me quieres decir- y Sasuke seguía interrumpiendo a la chica.

-claro, mira. Son cosas tan simples como que las mujeres siempre van acompañadas al baño, nunca van solas-

-¿y eso por qué?-

-a decir verdad no lo sé… pero aun así lo hacemos- (nosotras en el colegio vamos acompañadas por que mientras una entra al baño la otra le sujeta la puerta. Jajaja)

-hmp. ¿Qué otra cosa?-

-está prohibido coquetear con el novio o reciente ex novio de tu mejor amiga-

-¿y si están enamoradas del mismo chico?-

-pues si la primera que dijo que estaba enamorada de él fue tu amiga, entonces lo más lógico sería ocultar tus sentimientos y apoyar en todo a tu amiga… pero… si en realidad estás cien por ciento enamorada de ese chico, creo que habría que sacrificar la amistad- decía Sakura, recordando el conflicto que habían tenido Ino y ella anteriormente por Sasuke.

-vaya, ustedes si que dan el todo por el todo… hmp. Como sea, creo que después de todo, las mujeres no están tan mal-

-nunca cambiarás cierto-

-Uchiha hay uno solo- decía Sasuke con un tono totalmente arrogante.

-no te creas tan exclusivo por ser el único sobreviviente de tu clan-

-hmp. Creo que ya llegamos- decía Sasuke mirando hacia el frente observando como Naruto comía y comía ramen mientras los demás hacían todo lo posible por detenerlo.

-SAKURA-CHAN, PRIMA DE SAKURA-CHAN QUE SE ME OLVIDO COMO ERA QUE TE LLAMABAS. QUE BUENO QUE YA LLEGARON DATTEBAYOO- gritaba Naruto desde la distancia mientras corría

Hacia donde las dos chicas se encontraban.

-demonios, lo único que me faltaba- alegaba Sasuke entre susurros solo audibles para Sakura.

-relájate ¿quieres? Recuerda que eres una chica dulce y simpática… y que eres mi prima, por lo que debes ser totalmente linda jajaja- decía Sakura, lo último con un tono burlesco mientras se acercaba a Naruto para saludarlo.

-dulce, simpática y linda… si claro que tome sus consejos y se los lleve a la mier…-

-¡¡Amai!! Ejem, prima… aquí está Naruto- decía Sakura, evitando de que a Sasuke se le escaparan ciertos improperios.

-si claro… ese era tu nombre… ¡¡QUE TAL, QUE LINDA TE VES HOY!!- gritaba Naruto MUY emocionado (demasiado para mi gusto).

-jejeje _espera a que recupere mi cuerpo, porque te voy a patear como nunca te han pateado en tu vida zorro del demonio _jejeje, gracias Naruto, eres muy amable- decía el portador del sharingan con un leve tic en uno de sus ojos, dar cumplidos no era lo suyo, ni mucho menos si los cumplidos eran para Naruto.

-que bueno que al fin llegaron chicas, solo faltaban ustedes ¡¡dattebayoo!!-gritaba con emoción Naruto mientras los tres se dirigían hacia el resto del grupo.

-bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí entonces que estamos esperando ¡¡vamos a pasarla bien!!- decía Ino con su típico tono entusiasta ((inner mío: más bien con su típico tono chillón)).

Y así el grupo entero, conformado por Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Ten ten, Neji, Lee, Chouji y Sai se internaron en el bosque y se dirigieron hacia el sitio que tenían destinado, en él había un lago muy grande, centenares de árboles a su alrededor ((inner: eso es como obvio… si están en un bosque ¡mensa!)) (¡¡Silence!! El fic es mío) y unas hermosas flores adornaban el lugar.

Al llegar, todos quedaron maravillados con lo que vieron, además de que entre tantas peleas y discusiones por parte de Kiba y Naruto (claro, como Sasuke no estaba, con alguien tenía que desquitarse el "futuro Hokage") no habían tenido tiempo para detenerse a contemplar el paisaje.

-vaya, este lugar es impresionante… ¿Cómo es que nunca antes lo habíamos visto?- le preguntaba Sakura a Ino, quien era la que se encontraba más cerca suyo en ese momento.

-tu no lo conocías que es diferente… pero a este lugar veníamos a entrenar de vez en cuando Chouji, Shikamaru y yo- decía la rubia como dando a entender que ella si se manejaba en ese terreno.

Y mientras que con Ino y Sakura se formaba una nueva pelea, en otra parte del lugar un chico con problemas de hormonas (y lo digo literalmente) se encontraba totalmente alterado discutiendo en su mente con él mismo (eso si que es raro de explicar, pero yo me entiendo).

-_demonios, ya me tiene harto todo esto… ¿Por qué mierda Neji me mira tanto? ¿Qué acaso le gusto? No, claro que no… no debes pensar eso Sasuke, el tipo es idiota… pero ¿tanto como para enamorarse de mi? está bien, acepto que soy irresistible. ¡¡Ya basta!! No debo de pensar en eso_. Hey tu… tu nombre es Neji ¿cierto?- y Sasuke por fin sacaba la voz para dirigirse hacia Neji y dejarle las cosas claras.

-si, así es… ¿se te ofrece algo?- le respondía el Hyuuga en un tono sensual acercándose cada vez más hacia el chico.

-pues si… si se me ofrece algo, primero que nada, me gustaría que te alejaras un poco de mí, y segundo, me ENCANTARÍA que dejaras de observarme ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara? Ya me tienes harta. Ah, y otra cosa, si en realidad te gusto, te advierto… no soy la chica que crees que soy- y después de decir esto, el Uchiha se alejó dejando a Neji totalmente impactado y con la boca abierta.

- ¿es mi idea o te ví hablando con Neji?- le decía Sakura a Sasuke una vez que el chico se alejó del Hyuuga.

-si, asi es-

-y que ocurrió ¿te invitó a salir? Jajaja- y Sakura se burlaba del chico sin importarle lo molesto que éste estaba.

-a decir verdad, yo fui quien se acercó a hablar con él… le dije que lo odiaba y que no lo quería ver cerca de mí-

-¿enserio?- preguntaba la chica sin creer que su compañero pudiera ser tan cruel (claro, quien podría pensar eso de Sasuke Uchiha).

-bueno, no exactamente… pero si le dejé las cosas bien claras… y despues de esto no creo que vuelva a acercarse a mi-

-bien hecho Sasuke, perdiste al único admirador que tenías- decía Sakura con un tono sarcástico.

-claro que no, ahora me falta hablar con Naruto- le respondía el chico dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el rubio adicto al ramen.

-espera un momento… mejor déjalo así, no creo que a Naruto le importe lo que sea que le digas, ya sabes como es él- decía Sakura tratando de detener a Sasuke, en realidad no se veía bien que una chica que "supuestamente" era su prima anduviera por ahí espantando a todos sus amigos.

…………………………

Después de todos estos accidentes, peleas, lograr que los chicos se acomodaran en el lugar, comieran algo y de que Naruto se quedara tranquilo y dejara de gritar por que a nadie se le había ocurrido llevar ramen, pudieron disfrutar del paisaje y claro está, del lago…

-nos vamos a bañar ¿vienen?- les decía Ino a Sakura y a "su prima".

-claro, en un minuto- le respondía Sakura mientras trataba de convencer a Sasuke de que se veía bien con lo que llevaba puesto, un bikini negro no muy revelador, simple y normal.

-no pienso estar frente a ellos vestido así- se quejaba el chico.

-pero si te ves bien, además, no se porque te haces tanto problema, para este tipo de situaciones nosotras siempre tenemos que andar así, y nunca te quejaste que yo sepa-

-eso es diferente, ustedes son mujeres de naturaleza, de por sí ya me siento incómodo con pechos como para ahora estar enseñándolos-

-pero si no estás enseñando nada, ya basta Sasuke, te ves bien, y vas a venir conmigo ahora quieres o no, no voy a permitir que tus estúpidos caprichos me arruinen el día- se quejaba Sakura, quien ya estaba harta de tener que apoyar a Sasuke en todo y oír todos sus problemas.

Y después de un buen rato tratando de convencerlo, lo logró y las dos se dirigieron hacia el lago, que era en donde estaban todos.

Al principio todos quedaron mirando a las chicas de pies a cabeza, pero después de un par de segundos todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo sin tomar en cuenta la forma en la que estaban vestidas.

-¿ves? Armaste un escándalo totalmente innecesario, nadie te toma en cuenta- le reprochaba Sakura a Sasuke mientras entraban al agua.

-pero que hubiera pasado si…-

-ARGH ya basta ¿quieres? Me tienes harta, adiós, me voy con sai- le decía Sakura al chico mientras se dirigía nadando hacia su novio.

-claro, siempre es lo mismo ¿no? siempre es ella primero, nunca me escucha, yo soy el que tiene problemas aquí, pero ella nunca me toma en cuenta- y así Sasuke seguía quejándose solo.

………………

Y en otra parte del lago un hiperactivo chico iba nadando muy feliz, hasta que sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien logrando que ese alguien tropezara y comenzara a ahogarse desesperadamente…

-ohhh, lo siento mucho, no te ví dattebayoo- decía Naruto ayudando a la chica a que no perdiera el control y volviera a colocarse en pie.

-no te preocupes… Naruto… estoy b-bien- decía Hinata recuperando el aliento.

-vaya, y si me viste ¿Por qué no nadaste? Hinata-chan-

-es… es que yo no… no se nadar- le respondía Hinata sonrojándose a medida que le decía esto a Naruto.

-habérmelo dicho antes… yo puedo enseñarte-

-¿hablas enserio?- la chica estaba muerta de la vergüenza, pero aún así le animaba mucho la idea de que su amor platónico le enseñara a nadar.

-claro… yo te enseñaré y serás la mejor nadadora del mundo dattebayoo- decía Naruto totalmente animado con la idea.

Y mientras Naruto le enseñaba a Hinata a nadar, en otra parte del lago otra pareja se encontraba, bueno, digamos que solo estaban conversando…

-hola-

-ah, hola Sakura… veo que al fin dejaste a tu prima sola- le respondía sai, aunque más que nada le enviaba una indirecta.

-si, así es… creo que tenías razón, es tiempo de que ella…-

Pero la chica fue interrumpida en ese momento por Sai, quién sin importarle lo que la chica decía se acercó hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente, lo cual a Sakura no le hizo problema y aceptó rápidamente, dándole permiso al chico de introducir la lengua en la boca de ella… hasta que fueron interrumpidos por…

-¡¡¡cuidado!!!- gritaba Ino quien se encontraba jugando voleiball (digamos que si existía el voleiball y que estaban jugando) junto a Shikamaru, Ten ten y Neji.

-¡¡AUCH!!- pero ya había sido tarde, la pelota ya le había dado en toda la cara a Sakura y el impulso había sido tan fuerte que a ésta le sangraba la nariz, por lo que Sai la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la orilla del lago para ahí hacer algo que le parara la hemorragia a la chica.

-ups, lo siento Sakura, no fue mi intención tirar la pelota tan fuerte- se disculpaba Ten ten, quien había sido la que lanzó la pelota.

-no… hay… problema- trataba de decir Sakura, pero con la sangre corriendo y Sai colocándole una toalla exageradamente grande en la cara para tratar de parar la hemorragia, se le hacía casi imposible hablar.

………………………

Después de todos los incidentes ya había oscurecido, por lo que los chicos armaron una fogata mientras que las chicas preparaban algo para comer…

-cuidado frentuda, no vayas a manchar con sangre la comida. Jajaja- decía Ino, burlándose de la chica que en realidad no se veía para nada bien con la nariz tapada con un pañuelo por si acaso le volvía la hemorragia.

-jajaja, que chistosa cerda-

-buena idea Sakura, ¿Por qué no contamos chistes?- decía Naruto, quien ya estaba aburrido de escuchar como Ino y Sakura peleaban (alguna vez en su vida que sienta lo que es estar escuchando a dos personas gritándose todo el día y que él no esté involucrado).

-¡¡buena idea Naruto!! Que bueno que la llama de la juventud arda en ti, ohh, como extraño a Gai-sensei, él si nos daría buenos consejos para divertirnos- decía Lee con su típica pose y ese brillo en sus dientes.

-está bien… yo empiezo… despues de todo la idea fue mía ¿no?- decía Naruto, reclamando su puesto de comediante (o de payaso), y así comenzó su rutina.

-se abre el telón y se ve un pelo encima de una cama. ¿Cómo se llama la obra?... el vello durmiente. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-muy bien Naruto, pero yo tengo uno mejor- decía Sakura.

-lo que digas Sakura-chan, pero a mi nadie me gana- la retaba Naruto.

-un niño le dice a otro: mira, me regalaron un garrote de plástico.

A lo que el otro responde: Gil, esa es una pierna ortopédica-

-jajajajaja- risas por parte de los presentes.

-¿ves? Te dije que era mucho mejor- le restregaba Sakura a Naruto.

-pues yo tengo uno mucho mejor- decía Sasuke, quien más que nada lo hacía para restregarle a Naruto que el era mucho mejor.

-pues cuéntalo- decía Naruto, aceptando el reto.

- un tipo va conduciendo en una carretera y se estaciona en una gasolinera para llenar el tanque, mientras tanto va al baño y ve como otro señor tomaba el mismo camino que él. Al entrar en el baño, observó como ocupaba uno de los dos cubículos, que eran de esos que no llegan hasta el techo. Él, lógicamente, entró en el otro.

De repente, oye que le dicen... ¡Hola!

Y él siguió callado... Pero vuelven a decir:

¿Hola!, me escuchas...? ¡Hola!

El sujeto, para no parecer mal educado, contesta... ¡Hola!

Y le dicen... ¿Cómo estás...?

A lo que contesta: ¡Bien, gracias, un poco cansado del viaje!

Le vuelven a decir... ¿Que haces?

Y él ya estaba sospechando y pensó, ¡qué gente tan rara hay por el mundo!

Y contestó... ¡y que voy a estar haciendo?.., lo mismo que tú...cagando!

Momentos después oye:

Mi vida, te llamo después, que tengo a un pelotudo al lado, que está

Contestando a todas mis preguntas...-

-jajajajajajaja- se oyen risas generales, menos la de Naruto, quien se sintió como un perdedor.

Y así prosiguieron contando chistes o historias que les habían acontecido hasta que se hizo muy tarde y cada uno se dirigió hasta su casa a descansar y estar en buena condición para las misiones y entrenamientos que les esperaban al otro día.

…………………

Y al otro día…

-Sasuke, voy donde la Hokage, me dijo que quería verme urgentemente, después nos vemos- decía Sakura mirándose en el espejo por última vez y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada.

-hmp. Como sea. Tengo sueño- le responde el chico sin siquiera prestarle atención.

-OK, nos vemos- y Sakura sale dando un suave portazo.

………………………

Y en la oficina de la Hokage…

-aquí está su pedido hokage-sama-

-muchas gracias… no hay nada como el servicio de sake a su domicilio- dice la mujer firmando una planilla y pagándole al sujeto que le trajo el sake.

-muchas gracias por preferir nuestros servicios… y por ser nuestras única clienta- dice el repartidor, aunque lo último lo susurra mientras va saliendo de la oficina.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

-adelante- grita la Hokage bebiendo un vaso de sake.

-¿me mandó a llamar Tsunade sama?- contesta Sakura mientras va entrando a la oficina.

-así es Sakura, toma asiento, tengo una muy buena noticia que darte-

-¿y que sería?- pregunta la chica sentándose en… bueno, en una silla.

-¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste el otro día? Pues bueno, si es posible que un hombre cambie de cuerpo. Y tengo la respuesta de todas tus interrogantes.

**Me encanta dejarlo en suspenso jajaja, ¿será posible que Sasuke vuelva a ser hombre? ¿Fué Sakura la culpable de que Sasuke se haya convertido en mujer? Pues eso se lo respondo enseguida, NO… Sakura no fue la culpable, pero eso queda para el próximo capítulo.**

**Y lo siento mucho, admito que me atrasé más que nunca, pero ustedes comprenderán que con esto de la navidad y el año nuevo, se me hace casi imposible poder escribir, y los días que puedo escribir me toca trabajar, si hasta tuve que faltar al trabajo para poder terminar el cap. Así que siéntanse culpables... si me echan del trabajo va a ser por querer complacerlos a ustedes. Noo, es broma… y no se preocupen, por más que me demore y que ya no tenga nuevas ideas y que este capítulo me haya salido totalmente latero (aburrido)… juro que voy a terminar el fic, porque no hay algo que odie más que cuando estás metida en el fic y lo cortan y tu te quedas con las ganas de saber que es lo que pasó (bueno, odio eso y a los niños… lo acepto… no soporto a los cabros chicos)**

**Y bueno, espero que me dejen reviews y les prometo que yo se los respondo, aunque me demore un mes. Se me cuidan y sigan leyendo fics, que para eso les pagan jajaja (yo lo hago gratis, pero igual) xD**

**Aii0oZz**

**Sw3eT PrInC3Ss **


End file.
